Meant To Be
by AnythingButOrdinaryGirl
Summary: She had him as soon as she walked through the door her very first day. A tale of love and how two people can be so meant to be, through the good, the bad and downright difficult.
1. Meeting

**Okay, so this is my first official story that isn't just a oneshot. I will add more chapters in my spare time if you gus like it and it would be nice for me to hear your views on where I should go with this story and what I could possibly do - I like to please the reader so if I like your ideas I will give you a mention in the chapter. Review and check out my other stories. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

**Meant To Be**

**_She had him as soon as she walked through the door her very first day. A tale of love and how two people can be so meant to be, through the good, the bad and downright difficult._**

**Chapter One_  
_**

****She groaned and pulled the covers over her head as the light of the new morning shone through her bedroom window disturbing her sleep. It was Monday morning again which meant she had to start her new school today. You see she had just moved to Albuquerque from California several days ago after he mom's company had transferred her here. They have moved several times over the years but this time would be the final time they would move as her mom had decided she would settle here in Albuquerque where she had been raised as a child. To be honest she was glad to be finally settling in one place but the thought that she would have to start a new school all over again and this time make permanent friends scared the heck out of her. She groaned once more as she turned over to check the time and realising it was almost time to get up, she dragged herself off to her bathroom to ready herself for the long day ahead. Appearing out of the bathroom dressed in dark jeans and a purple t-shirt, she ran the brush through her hair and her natural curls bounced effortlessly into place. She took one last glance in the mirror before grabbing her ballet flats, slipping them on then grabbing her purse and heading downstairs to the kitchen to be met by her mum who was cooking breakfast.

"Morning honey" the middle aged woman offered.

"Morning Mom" She smiled ever so slightly, a worried look gracing her face.

"Sweetheart, are you ready to start your new permanent school?" The dark haired woman asked her daughter.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess" She replied uncertainly, nervous to have to start all over again and worried about making a bad impression in the one place she would be spending the next two and a half years.

"Oh sweetie you will be fine as always, now you just eat these pancakes and get going and have a wonderful day" Her mother said as she kissed her daughters forehead.

"Yeah sure mom"

So said so done. She picked at her breakfast before grabbing her things and heading to her car. She took a deep breath before starting the engine and heading to East High School where her fate awaited her.

To say the school was huge was probably lying, it was gigantic she thought to herself as she walked across the parking lot and followed the signs pointing out the direction to the office. She wondered how on earth she would manage to get through this day without getting lost a thousand times over and probably getting into trouble with her teachers because of this.

She approached the office and rang the bell on the counter before a plump lady approached her, greeting her with a smile and a good morning.

"Um hey, I'm Gabriella Montez, I'm the new student starting today" She explained to the lady who was looking at her intently.

"Oh yes, yes I remember something about a new student. Well you will need this schedule and these papers and your homeroom is down that way" She explained pointing in the direction of the right.

"Thanks" The petite girl replied before starting to walk down the corridor in the direction she was told while taking a look at the schedule in front of her.

Walking down the hallway, holding her books in her hands with her bag on her shoulder she gazed intently at the piece of paper in front of her which detailed her lessons for each day of the week. Remembering she had no idea where her homeroom actually was, she attempted to rummage through the papers the lady at the office had handed her along with her schedule. This proved an impossible task to do when your hands were already full and before she could react, her books and papers had tumbled to the floor with a loud crash and she sighed.

"What a great start to the day" She mumbled to herself as she bent down to pick up the items that were now decorating the hallway floor while thanking god that not many people were around to see what had just happened.

Suddenly a pair of hands that were not hers started collecting her items off the floor and she looked up to meet their eyes and was instantly mesmerised. To say he had the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen was an understatement to say the least; the eyes were a cerulean blue and were so deep and beautiful that she just stared for several minutes without realising. Suddenly remembering that it was rude to stare, even more so when you hadn't even met the guy before, let alone been introduced.

Diverting her gaze from his eyes she got to her feet and looked at the stranger in front of her properly. The person in front of her was a tall sandy haired boy who had looks to kill and she sucked a breath in before daring to speak to the boy who had just helped her out.

"Um thanks for you know for helping me, I swear I'm so clumsy sometimes" She smiled slightly, looking at the boy.

"Hey it's not a problem, your new around here right?" He asked her as he looked into her mocha orbs.

"Uh yeah, that easy to tell huh?" She smiled before continuing "Well thanks anyway..." She trailed off not knowing his name and wanting him to tell her.

"Oh I'm Troy. Troy Bolton, and you would be?"

"Gabriella Montez. It's nice to meet you Troy" She said politely.

"Believe me the pleasure is all mine" he replied before asking "So what homeroom do you have?"

"Oh um, Mrs Darbus or something like that"

"Ah yes the drama freak, well you're in good company because I have her too, I can show you there if you want?" he asked her, not wanting to part ways just yet.

"You know that would be great, thanks" She replied earnestly before he motioned for her to follow him.

So with that the pair of them headed to homeroom and thought about how easy it was to talk to one another when they had only just met.

On entrance to homeroom, Troy had introduced Gabriella to Mrs Darbus who had informed her that she could sit at the back of the class where the empty seat was.

"So you wanna meet some new people" Troy asked Gabriella as they stood in homeroom.

"Um sure"

"Come on then" He smiled at her, making her heart melt.

They quickly approached a group of friends who were chatting and laughing among one another on the other side of the class. Gabriella was trailing Troy as they walked over to meet the people who were no doubt his friends and she was nervous – she wasn't used to meeting so many new people on her first day.

"Guys I'd like you to meet Gabriella Montez, she's new here" Troy said as he captured his friend's attention.

A chorus of "hey's" was heard from the group of four friends who were gazing at Gabriella.

"Um hey, it's nice to meet you all" She said nervously as she looked over each of them.

"It's really nice to meet you too Gabriella, you should come sit with us at lunch and stuff"

Gabriella looked at Troy who was smiling at her weirdly but turning her attention back to the blonde haired girl who had so kindly invited her to sit with them. "If you don't mind that would be nice, thank you" she replied politely.

"No problem Gabriella" A dark skinner girl replied.

After a short time of conversation the bell signalled it was time to sit down in your seats and start the day of lessons. After an introduction to the class by the teacher, it was said that Troy was to show Gabriella around the school during first period and to help her out whenever required. Usually Troy would hate doing this job but as he looked at Gabriella he smiled widely and looked back to the clock, counting the minutes and seconds until he could spend the whole first period with just Gabriella; the raven haired beauty he had known only an hour but who had had captured his attention in less than five minutes. As he settled back into his seat he thought about how today might actually be an interesting day at school – for once.


	2. Guided Tour

**Hey guys :) I'm back with the second chapter. I have a lot of ideas for upcoming chapters and such but I would appreciate any views from you readers. Enjoy and review. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Guided Tour**

**

* * *

  
**

The clock he been watching so avidly the past half an hour finally struck nine o'clock and he jumped out of his seat, grabbing his stuff and running outside the classroom to wait for Gabriella. For some reason the beautiful Latina had captured his attention and he couldn't wait to show her around the school and maybe get to know her a little better. She would be a great addition to his group of friends and she seemed like a pretty cool person he thought to himself as he waited for the girl to make her way out the classroom.

Seeing her coming his way he flashed the famous Bolton smile and greeted her with a simple "hey".

"Hey, so where does the tour start?" She asked with a smile, feeling oddly comfortable in his presence.

"Ah well I thought we could just walk around and I could point things out as we go" He replied.

"Sounds good to me, lead the way" She smiled shyly at the sandy haired boy in front of her.

Starting off down the corridor, she fell into step beside him and listened intently as he pointed various classrooms out that she would be in, trying to make mental notes in her mind to remember them for later.

"So this here on your left will be your English class, Mr Raymond is pretty weird but you get used to him after a while" He explained, continuing to walk further down the hallway.

"Weird, how so?" She questioned, scrunching up her nose in the process.

"He's just weird. He sort of talks in weird riddles and comes out with the oddest things." He answered her question with a smile, thinking how she looked cute when she scrunched up her nose.

They walked further through the maze of hallways with Troy pointing important places out around the school to Gabriella before their conversation took a more casual turn.

"So what brought you to Albuquerque then?" He prompted her, curious to find out more about the girl beside him.

"My mom's company transferred her here, we've been moving for years but this time she decided she wanted to come here and well my father he doesn't mind really, he works away a lot too. She wants to live here permanently because she grew up here or something like that" She said with a roll of the eyes.

"Wow I can't ever imagine moving around so much, it must have been hard" He said, empathising with her.

"Yeah kind of but you get used to it in the end and so living here forever is kind of scary, having to make real friends and stuff"

"Well there's nothing to worry about. You have me and the gang who you met briefly in homeroom, as friends. We'd be glad to have you in our group" He smiled brightly at her.

She smiled back at him thinking about how it was so strange to meet someone so nice on your first day in a new school and thanking God that she had been given such an opportunity.

"Thanks Troy, that means a lot, truly it does. So how long have you and your friends known each other?" She asked politely, trying not to sound nosey.

"I've known Chad, the bushy haired guy since Kindergarten but we met the others in freshmen year, so only a year and a half really."

"That's cool, it must be nice having close friends" She replied, hoping that she too could consider herself a close friend of Troy's one day.

"Yeah it is. So you have any siblings then Miss Montez?"

"Nope, I'm an only child. My mother and father never really got around to having anymore children."

"Yeah same here, it sucks right?" He laughed as she agreed with him and they continued their tour of the school.

They were chatting away and laughing with each other as they walked around the school when suddenly Gabriella's feet came to a halt as her eyes fell upon a large poster of the basketball team. The team in question was fronted by none other than Troy and she was shocked that such a cool guy was also a jock.

Suddenly realising Gabriella was no longer besides him, Troy stopped and turned around to see her gazing at the large poster of him and the basketball team.

"So you're on the basketball team then?" She asked curiously and nervously, wondering how it was possible that a jock was so nice and hoping that he was actually nice.

"Yeah, and that poster is so annoying. They insist on having it up like were God's or something." He sighed.

"Well you guys must be good then" She said as she started to walk again.

"Yeah I guess but being on the team means everyone has expectations of you and assumes you're a jerk. But I can assure you I am not a typical jock, neither are most of the guys. We're just average guys who love basketball, ya know? I don't like to be seen as anything else." He explained, hoping she would understand.

"Yeah I totally get it; I was always the brainy one at my other schools. From that people just assumed I had no life and that I was boring. Not true at all but it's just the way people think" She explained, understanding perfectly where he was coming from.

"Well I can assure you I think it's good to actually have a brain and want to learn"

At this statement she smiled widely, realising that Troy simply was as he seemed – a nice guy and that she just might fit in here for a change.

Soon enough they had reached the gym which would be the last stop on the guided tour.

"So here is the gym, home of the east high wildcats basketball team" He said as he picked up the orange ball and aimed it at the net, throwing it and watching it land in the net with a swoosh.

"Wow nice shot" She replied in complete awe of the shot her had just made so effortlessly and adding it to the things she liked about the boy who had been so kind to her and who she hadn't even known for a day.

"Thanks. Here, you try" He stated as he picked the ball back up and handed it to her.

"You have got to be kidding me; I couldn't get that in the net if I tried"

Troy laughed before walking behind the petite brunette and telling her to relax; he would show her how to do it. As he gently touched her arms and moved them into position, she almost shivered at the contact. Sure enough the ball landed in the net with the help of the ocean blue eyed boy behind her and she turned around and cheered, happy to have gotten it in.

Soon enough the sound of the bell for second period started to fill the halls of the school interrupting them and the sound of shuffling feet could be heard in the distance as students made their way to their next lessons.

"Well thanks for the guided tour, Troy, it was fun" She stated sincerely.

"Hey, it was my pleasure. Anyway I guess we should head to second period before we're late. I'll meet you outside the cafeteria at lunch so you can sit with us, okay?" He stated more than questioned.

"That would be really great Troy, see you later" She replied as she picked up her bag and headed towards the doors of the gym.

"Yeah, see you later Ella"

He smiled as he watched her retreating form, unaware that he had just used a nickname for her. He was glad to have been chosen to give Gabriella the guided tour and couldn't wait to get to know her even more at lunch. She was sweet and interesting and he thought about how they could become close friends very quickly and he liked this thought – he liked it a lot.

* * *

**As always I only own the storyline. Anything else belongs to its rightful owners. Please review :) Thanks.**


	3. Closer

**Hey guys, thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed this story. I'd really love more reviews so please just take a couple seconds to say a few words it would mean a lot to me - I write for enjoyment but it's nice to get feedback and ideas from the people out there so yeah if you could review I would appreciate it so much. Okay so this is chapter three, the story will start moving along a bit more in the next few chapters so keep checking back :) **

* * *

_Previously:_

_He was glad to have been chosen to give Gabriella the guided tour and couldn't wait to get to know her even more at lunch. She was sweet and interesting and he thought about how they could become close friends very quickly and he liked this thought – he liked it a lot._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Three – Closer**

**Dedicated to: xZANESSA4LIFEx **

**(thanks for the project idea - keep tuned for more on this next chapter too)**

As the bell rang through the halls, signalling it was time for lunch; Troy headed to the cafeteria and waited patiently outside for Gabriella. He didn't know what it was about her but something about her was drawing him to her and he didn't mind it all. Somehow he felt comfortable with her and they just clicked like they had known each other forever – it was an odd feeling for him but he liked it a lot.

"Hey Troy, sorry I'm a little late, my math teacher wanted to talk to me" She said sweetly, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"Hey no problem, shall we go in?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, but are you sure it's okay with your friends that I sit with you, I don't want them to feel like they have too or anything"

"Of course its okay, Sharpay – the blonde girl, wouldn't have asked you otherwise" He reassured her as they walked into the bustling cafeteria.

They headed to the lunch line, grabbing their food before heading over to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys" Troy greeted his friends as he took his place at the round red and white table.

"Sup man?" The busy haired guy replied.

"Not much man, guy you remember Gabriella, right?"

"Of course Troy we're not all stupid" Was the sharp reply from the blonde haired girl with a roll of the eyes. "Have a seat Gabriella; it's nice to see you again"

"Thanks" Was all the Gabriella said as she sat down and look around the table at the unfamiliar faces.

"So, I'll give you an introduction to everyone" Troy told the brunette beside him. "That is Chad who I told you about earlier" He said as he pointed to the bushy haired guy currently stuffing his face. "That's Sharpay and Taylor" He continued, pointing to each girl, the former being the outspoken blonde and the latter being the African-American girl. "And this would be Zeke" He finished, pointing to a tall dark skinner guy who was more reserved than the others.

"Well it's nice to meet you all and I'll try to remember your names but that's quite a few names to remember all at once" She smiled, glancing around the table and trying to commit the names she had just heard to her memory.

"Hey it's not a problem, I'm awful with names so we have something in common already" Taylor giggled as she looked at Gabriella.

"So Gabby – it's okay to call you that, right? It's just your name is kind of long. Where do you live?" Chad asked, always the blunt one.

"Yeah Gabby is fine, really. I prefer nicknames because my name is so long. I live on Meadow Brooke Drive, like 20 minutes from here" She replied, taking a bite out of her burger.

"Hold up, did you just say Meadow Brooke Drive? Isn't that where you live Troy? Sharpay asked her friend.

"Huh, what?" Was the confused reply that came from the blue eyed boy. He hadn't heard the question considering he was watching Gabriella as she interacted with his friends and thinking how she was fitting in so well so soon.

"Troy you live on Meadow Brooke Drive, right? Gabriella lives there too" Came the exasperated reply from the blonde as she repeated herself.

"Oh yeah, you live there to Gabriella?" He asked curiously.

"Um, yeah, we live in number 1124"

"No way. That is weird. I live in number 1126, that makes us neighbours" He stated, shocked that his new friend lived right next door to him and secretly doing a happy dance in his mind at the thought of being so close to her.

"Guess I'll be seeing you a lot then" She giggled.

The group of friends fell back into conversation, conversing about whatever came to mind and asking Gabriella about herself and her reasons for moving to Albuquerque. The conversation continued for the rest of the lunch period and Gabriella couldn't believe she had such great friends so quickly at a new school, it felt surreal.

As the last period of the day approached, Gabriella and Troy were both in great spirits, they were getting along great and had most of the same classes together. Last period was no different with the pair choosing to sit together during their English class.

"So what are we doing in this class then?" Gabriella asked her new friend.

"Don't know to be honest." Was the reply she got with a shrug of the shoulders.

She rolled her eyes before replying playfully "Do you actually know anything, Troy?"

"Um, no" He chuckled before the teacher walked into the room and everyone fell silent.

"Good afternoon class. Ah I see we have a new student, what's your name dear?" The middle aged woman enquired of Gabriella.

"Um Gabriella Miss"

"Ah very nice, I'm sure you will be fine if you need any help I'm sure one of our students can assist you." The teacher continued.

"Yes miss." Was the simple reply from Gabriella, not wanting to be centre of attention any longer than necessary.

"Now class, today we are going to be doing a pair's project. Yes I know you hate them but its part of your grade so listen up. This project will be linked to working in the community also; I am going to give you a topic to look at for example homelessness then I expect you to research the topic, help out in the community with these people and then write a joint report on what you found and present it to the class" She rambled as she gazed at the students who were slumped in their chair, praying to be anywhere but here. "The project is linked to our subject on public speech and how to get important messages across to people so remember to use what you were taught"

The class groaned at the thought of having to actually do something other than hang out with friends. It was even worse when they had to do a presentation on the topic most of them concluded as they slouched further down in their seats, stifling yawns.

"As I said it's a pair's project so listen carefully to whom you are working with and your topic. Let's see, Ally and Jason – Illiterate adults, McKenna and Chase – Children in care, Jessica and Michael – sick patients, Taylor and Brandon – elderly people, Troy and Gabriella – the homeless..."

The list continued but Gabriella and Troy failed to hear the rest as their eyes met and they smiled wide, happy they had been chosen to work together despite only knowing each a short time.

"Looks like you're stuck with me for the next few weeks" Troy grinned.

"Yeah, it sounds like a good project to do." She replied softly.

"Yeah, we should get started this week. We could work at my house or the library or whatever on the research part" Troy eagerly replied, never the one for wanting to do work so soon but feeling an urge to spend time with his new friend.

"Yeah we could get some books from the library and just hang out at one of our houses, ya know considering were neighbours and everything. Then we could head to the soup kitchen or homeless shelter in town" she replied just as eager.

"Sounds good to me"

"Me too" She smiled, thinking about the guy who had become a close friend so quickly and how she couldn't wait to spend time with him now that they had to do this project together.

Soon enough the last bell of the day signalled it was time to finally go home and the school came alive with students, eager to get home and out of the school environment. Gabriella and Troy felt no different and hurried out of the classroom and headed towards the entrance of the school.

"You need a ride Ella?" Troy asked as they approached the huge doors.

"Um sure I guess, if you don't mind" She replied nervously.

"Not a problem, after all you live right next door. What kind of person would I be if I didn't offer my neighbour and friend a ride home?" He laughed as held the door open for the petite girl.

"You'd probably be a normal neighbour" She giggled "Neighbours don't often offer to give each other a ride to places, but thanks Troy, it would save me getting the bus"

"You're definitely more than welcome Ella"

The duo headed to the parking lot walking closely side by side, chatting and laughing about anything and everything. They were both so comfortable and happy in each other's presence that it was hard to believe they had only met several hours earlier, but one thing was for sure - they were definitely meant to meet. Fate knew what it wanted, and what fate wanted, fate got.

* * *

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the storyline (Project idea courtesy of**** xZANESSA4LIFEx) **

**Thanks for reading guys :) Check back soon for an update. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x **


	4. Family Dinner & Helping Out

**Okay guys, chapter four is up. I'm sorry it took a while, I like to update as often as possible but this week has been crazy busy with work stuff. I have a lot of work due in for April so if the updates are a little slow I apologise but work commitments come first. Okay this chapter is extra long for you guys so I hope you like it, keep reviewing and thank you those who have reviewed and those of you have added me to author/story alert. It means a lot to me so keep reviewing and adding me and I will keep providing updates and new stories :) Check out my other stories too (If you have thank you so much). AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The duo headed to the parking lot walking closely side by side, chatting and laughing about anything and everything. They were both so comfortable and happy in each other's presence that it was hard to believe they had only met several hours earlier, but one thing was for sure - they were definitely meant to meet. Fate knew what it wanted, and what fate wanted, fate got._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Four – Family Dinner & Helping Out**

It was Friday night, and to Troy and Gabriella that meant their families would be having dinner together. Despite being neighbours for a week, and both teenagers spending time together on their project, tonight would be the first time they were introduced to each other's families or otherwise known as their neighbours.

As Gabriella stepped out of the bathroom, her curly dark hair damp from the shower she made her way over to her wardrobe to pick her outfit for tonight's dinner at the Bolton's. Being that Troy's father was the coach at school, she had already met him briefly so tonight she would meet Troy's mother who her own mother had briefly conversed with and found to be a lovely woman. Staring at her clothes she picked out her dark skinny jeans with a purple top and decided to tie her hair up in a fancy bun before slipping on her ballet flats and grabbing her leather jacket. Picking her cell phone up of her dresser, she slipped it into her pocket before heading downstairs to her awaiting parents.

"Hey honey, are you ready to go next door?" The middle aged woman queried.

"Yeah mom, I'm ready"

"Well then my dears let's go, let's not keep the neighbours waiting" Came the response from Gabriella's father.

They shuffled out the door and made their way across the lawn to the Bolton's house. Gabriella nervously rang the doorbell and stood beside her parents as she waited for the door to open.

The door swung open to reveal a middle aged auburn haired woman who Gabriella thought must be Troy's mother along with Jack Bolton and Troy who was making his way down the stairs.

"Hello, hello, come on in" The woman said as she motioned with her hand to the living room.

"It's nice to see you again Anna, Robert. Oh and you must be the famous Gabriella" The older woman smiled.

"Heya Ella" Troy interjected his mother.

"Hi Troy" She smiled brightly "It's nice to meet you Mrs Bolton and it's nice to see you again Coach" The teen replied sweetly while their parents looked on at the two teens who were smiling crazily at each other.

"Oh dear it's Lucy, please. Why don't we go and sit in the kitchen and have a chat Anna, Robert, leave the kids to do whatever kids do these days" She offered, wanting to leave the pair alone after seeing the look spread across their faces.

"Yes please come on in and it's nice to see you again Gabriella" Jack added.

With that the parents wandered off to the kitchen and left the two teens alone in the living room.

"Come on Ella, we can go up to my room" Troy smiled at his new friend.

"Ohh I'm going to see the basketball superstars room, I think I'm going to faint" She joked before adding "All the girl's will be like soooo Jealous"

"Oh yeah, not everyone gets to see my room you know, you have to be special" He smirked as he winked at her.

They both burst out laughing as they started making their way upstairs to Troy's room where they could talk and be alone without prying adults.

"Wow nice room, simple but nice" She observed as she took a look around the large room with blue painted walls and French doors.

"Yeah it's okay. So I was thinking last night about our project, where are we going to go for our experience with homeless people?" He asked her as he took a seat on his bed and motioned for her to also take a seat.

"Hmm maybe we could help out at the Albuquerque Soup Kitchen, that way we're doing good and we get to see and speak to some homeless people for our project"

"Yeah sounds good to me. So we could go help out there tomorrow, if you want? It's Saturday and I don't have plans" He asked the petite brunette.

"Yeah I can do tomorrow, I don't have much else to do being new in town and all" She giggled while Troy watched her closely, admiring the sweet giggle that was like perfect music to his ears and loving the way she was easy to talk too and joke with.

Conversation was soon interrupted by a loud voice calling them from downstairs informing them it was time for dinner. The duo made their way downstairs laughing at an awful joke Troy had just told Gabriella and their parents once again observed their actions and smiled at their closeness so soon into their friendship.

"So Gabriella, what do you like to do? You know at school and out of school?" Lucy asked Gabriella while they sat at the large dining table.

"Um well at school I'm on the scholastic decathlon but I'm thinking about joining the dance team too next week. Out of school I love to hang out with friends, read and listen to music, just normal teenage stuff I guess." She replied politely.

"Oh that's wonderful, brains and beauty; I bet you have all the guys swooning over you"

"Lucy, stop interrogating the girl" Jacked warned his wife with raised eyebrows.

"Um its fine coach, I don't mind" She smiled. "In answer to your question Mrs Bolton, no I don't really have a lot of guys around me – they're usually deterred by my intelligence but I don't mind"

Troy scoffed at her answer and earned himself a lot of confused looks from the people around the table and raised eyebrows from his father.

"Um sorry about that" He offered, knowing they were not going to let it go and would want to know why he had replied like he had.

"Son, why did you scoff at Gabriella's answer, is there something you would like to share?"

Knowing that tone in his father's voice, he decided he would have to explain "Well when Ella said the guys didn't look at her well she obviously wasn't paying attention. I've seen several guys check her out walking down the corridor" He blushed at his own statement realising they would know he was taking an interest in Gabriella.

"Well you watch out for those boys princess, I don't want you to get involved with the type of guys that check a girl out walking down the corridor" Gabriella's father chipped in.

"Daddy, I know. Can we change the topic now?" Gabriella pleaded, embarrassed by the current conversation.

"Don't worry Robert, I'm sure Troy here can look after Gabriella and keep them guys at bay" Jack offered, feeling that it would be good for Troy also, as it appeared he had an interest in the beautiful girl he had known only a short time.

The conversation soon turned to Gabriella and Troy's project and what they would be doing with it before dinner was finished and they sat around talking and getting to know one another better. The night proceeded with talking and laughing before the Montez's headed home.

The next day, as the New Mexico sun shined brightly in the sky, Troy dragged himself out of bed and got dressed, ready to go knock next door for Gabriella and head to the homeless shelter for their project.

He pushed the doorbell as he arrived at the Montez residence and was greeted by Gabriella, wearing jean shorts and a black tank top with a pair of flats on her small feet. Troy stood there for several seconds, in awe of the beauty standing in front of him before shaking his head and telling himself they were just friends and greeting her.

"Good morning Miss Montez, ready to go?"

"Yeah Troy, I'll be right there just have to grab my cell and keys"

So said so done, she grabbed her stuff and shouted to her mum to let her know she was going out before walking down the drive with Troy to his car. As she reached out her hand to open the door of the passenger seat, Troy beat her too it and opened the door for her to get inside.

"Thanks Troy, you're such a gentleman" she said sincerely before giggling at his actions.

"No problem Ella" He grinned like a child at Christmas before starting the car.

After twenty minutes drive they ended up at the soup kitchen and made their way inside to speak to the lady in charge and get started.

"I'm glad you two could help out, it's nice to have some young ones around here even if it is for your project, all you need are these aprons and you can serve behind the counter over there." The woman replied, thankful for two extra pairs of hands around the place.

Gabriella observed the people who were sitting in the place already, and the ones who were wandering in and frowned at the array of different people who had nowhere to call home.

"You okay, Ella?" Troy asked after noticing the frown appear on her face.

"Yeah, just thinking how we take so much for granted when these people don't even have a home"

"I know, I didn't expect there to be so many people here but I guess we don't know a lot of things and helping out here is at least helping them out in a small way"

The teens made their way over to the counter to help serve the food to people who had no place to call home and often went hungry. They conversed with many of the people they served and were pleasantly surprised at the positive nature of some of them and enjoyed getting to know them and finding out more information for their project. An older woman came through the line and stopped a little longer to talk to the teens.

"Well don't you two just make the sweetest couple, young love, I remember those days. Make sure you take care of each other, you two look so wonderful together" The woman said as she observed the duo that had been joking and talking with each other just seconds before.

"Um, miss, we're not a couple – were just friends but thanks for your compliment anyway"

"Oh dear I'm sorry but you two just seem like a couple. Well there are many years ahead of you yet – who knows what will happen in the future" The elderly woman smiled before giving Troy a look as if to tell him not to let her slip away.

The teenagers blushed furiously after the lady's comments and said goodbye to her before they themselves headed out to the car – finished for the day at the soup kitchen.

"Well that was awkward" Troy joked as he scratched the back of his neck, nervously.

"Yeah totally. Anyway what now Mr Bolton?

"I think we should head to the park and take a walk – what do you think?"

"I think that sounds great" She smiled widely before they got into Troy's car and headed to the park.

So that's exactly what they did for the rest of the day. They walked around the park, joking and talking about everything and anything like they had done all week and it was at this point they both realised they had become best friends in the time frame of a week. The pair knew there was someone or something out there that had wanted them to meet because they had clicked right away and they wondered how they had ever lived without each other before Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque just a week ago.

* * *

**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to review - and leave ideas if you wish :)**


	5. Always The Gentleman

**Hey guys, I'm going to apologise firstly for the lack of updates over the last couple months. I belive March was the last update so I'm really very very sorry but I have been snowed under with work :(. I had a mountain of work to get through and all my deadlines were the end of April and beginning of May. Now they are all out the way I can update more reguarly. The same goes to my other ongoing story. I have two chapters for you guys today though so thats good news. More coming your way in the next few days so keep an eye out and don't forget to review please. When you review it makes me want to write more. I have some good stuff coming up so please keep checking back and thank you for reading. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

* * *

_Previously:_

_They walked around the park, joking and talking about everything and anything like they had done all week and it was at this point they both realised they had become best friends in the time frame of a week. The pair knew there was someone or something out there that had wanted them to meet because they had clicked right away and they wondered how they had ever lived without each other before Gabriella had moved to Albuquerque just a week ago.

* * *

_

**Chapter Five – Always the Gentleman**

Several weeks had passed in Albuquerque and things between Gabriella and Troy had gone from strength to strength; their new friendship flourishing into a strong bond between the two. Their project had kept them busy but had meant more time spent together alone and they cherished the moments they had together away from suspicious glares and questioning comments over their closeness.

Like any other morning of late, Troy got himself ready for the school day ahead before heading next door and waiting for Gabriella to get ready so he could take her to school. This had become somewhat of a normal routine now with Troy insisting that he would take Gabriella to school and bring her home considering they could now be considered best friends plus the fact they lived next door to each other. Of course Gabriella was more than happy to accept this because Troy was her closest friend and it also saved her from getting the bus or walking the twenty minute walk to the school.

"Ohhh Ella, I'm here – you better be almost ready" A radiant looking Troy sing-song shouted upstairs in the Montez household before heading to the kitchen to greet her parents.

"Oh hello dear, would you like some pancakes this morning?" Anna asked her daughters best friend who was becoming like the son she never had.

"Mmm you know me Anna, I love pancakes"

They both laughed knowing that Troy would never refuse extra breakfast in the mornings and knowing that his excuse was that he was a growing boy.

Gabriella made her way into the kitchen before giggling at the sight of Troy stuffing his face. "Geez and here's me thinking you came to pick me up for school when all you really wanted was some of my Mom's pancakes" She smirked at him before she herself grabbed some breakfast and placed herself on the seat next to him.

Troy continued to stuff his face while laughing at her comment. This was the kind of joking they always done between them and he loved that their friendship was so easy going. Anna meanwhile just loved to watch them interact and knew that they had something special.

"Come on Montez, suppose I better get you to school" Troy remarked as he rolled his eyes jokingly.

She suppressed a giggle before replying mock seriously "Oh yeah you're such a gentleman Bolton. I can hardly suppress my endless gratitude to your politeness and eagerness to make me happy"

He knew this act by now and played along. "Absolutely princess, it's my wonderful duty to care and protect you and chauffeur you to and from school which shows just how gentlemanly and amazing I am"

She looked at him before the pair burst out giggling as they headed to the car. Gabriella shook her head playfully at Troy before smiling widely as he opened the car door for her to get in. She had to concede that he was in fact quite gentlemanly – he was always holding doors open for her and making sure she was okay and its one of the things she liked most about him.

Arriving at school they headed off to meet their friends would no doubt be waiting for them outside Troy's locker as always.

"Oh look here come the lovebirds" Chad their bushy haired friend commented, knowing how to make them both squirm and blush.

"Chad how many times have we told you? We're just friends" Troy replied slightly irritated by people's obsession with their close friendship.

He looked at them disbelievingly "Pfft yeah and I don't like food" He replied sarcastically.

"Chad for goodness sakes leave them alone" Taylor commented as she hit him across the back of the head.

"Thanks Tay" Gabriella replied, relieved someone stopped her friend. She loved Chad as a brother but his incessant need to emphasise that her and Troy had to be more than friends grated on her nerves.

As the boys fell into conversation about basketball the girls started their own conversation which usually revolved around the day's gossip or events.

"Oh hey Gabby I forgot to tell you last night on the phone – Logan Daniels was asking about you yesterday when I seen him after school" The blonde mentioned, while inspecting her nails, as though it was an everyday occurrence.

A look of confusion spread across her face "Huh? Why was he asking about me?"

Taylor rolled her eyes "Oh girl you are stupid sometimes considering you're the smartest kid in school. Logan Daniels has been watching you since you started – he obviously likes you." That's why he spoke to Sharpay yesterday.

At this point Troy had overheard their conversation and was trying to listen to what Gabriella had to say next – something in him didn't like that Logan Daniels was taking an interest in Gabriella. He was the captain of the Soccer team and didn't have the best reputation ever but aside from that something else bothered him about it.

"Uh well I'm really not interested in Logan, he's not the kind of guy I'd date so next time you see him you can tell him that" The brunette beauty replied.

"Oh come on Gabby. Logan Daniels is super hot and he likes you, what's not to like about that?" The blonder urged her friend.

The Latina sighed, Sharpay was off again. Once she set her mind on something she never shut up about it. "I don't like him that's the problem here Shar" She sighed exasperatedly, running her fingers through her soft brown curls.

"But..."

As Sharpay was about to argue once again that Gabriella should date Logan Daniels she was rapidly cut off by Troy who had saw his friends exasperated look.

"Shar that's enough, Ella doesn't want to date Logan so drop it. We can't force her to date a guy she doesn't like so just forget about it." He stated firmly in a warning tone.

With that the bell rang signalling the start of the school day and Gabriella was relieved at Troy stepping in to save the day. She loved Sharpay but her constant nagging and insistence about things drove her mad.

"Thanks for that Troy" She said to her friend sweetly as they walked side by side into homeroom.

"Anytime Ella, I know what she's like so I thought I'd step in and save the day like the gentleman I am" He smirked at her as he said the latter part of his sentence, knowing she would roll her eyes and laugh that sweet giggle at him.

"Okay sure Troy, whatever you say" She giggled.

The day passed quickly and on her way to the gym for dance practice Gabriella found herself stopped by Logan Daniels. She cursed silently under her breath – she was hoping to avoid him and had hoped what Sharpay had told her was not the truth.

"Hey Gabriella" The short spiky haired boy offered with a smirk on his face.

"Oh hey Logan, what can I do for you?"

"More like what can I do for you? I'd like to take you out sometime, what do you say?"

"Um I don't think so Logan but thanks anyway" She replied sweetly, hoping this would be over quickly.

He smirked knowing she would refuse "Aw come on Gabby. Give a guy a break, one date is all I ask"

"I really don't think so Logan. No offence but you're really not my type"

"How would you know? You've never been out with me to know what I'm like. Just one date wouldn't hurt"

She looked at him and the smirk on his face and she almost scoffed in disgust. The guy was an idiot and besides that he had a reputation as player which was even more reason for her to not go out with him.

Troy himself was walking to the gym afterschool for basketball practice. They were sharing the gym today with the dance team which meant he would see Gabriella dancing. He was mesmerised every time he watched her dance – she was danced with such elegance and skill that it was hard not to think she was a professional. He heard Gabriella's voice on his way to practice and stopped to listen to her conversation with Logan – he knew he shouldn't but he was concerned and perhaps a little jealous though he would never admit it. Hearing Logans persistence for his best friend to go out with him and her repeated refusal he decided to step in.

"I believe she said no Logan, take a hint" He said as he walked to his best friend's side.

"Aw Bolton, she's just playing with me. She doesn't know me well enough to refuse"

"She knows enough. Now she said no, so just leave" He said in a voice that signified he was serious and the look in his eyes was enough for Logan to see he would rip his head off if he didn't leave Gabriella alone.

"Fine Bolton, I'm leaving. You can have her – she's too much like hard work" He smirked slightly before turning round and leaving.

He turned to look at his best friend "Hey, you okay?" He queried, concern etched across his features.

"I'm fine Troy, not like he did anything. Don't worry so much he was just being an idiot but thanks for stepping in – again! Seems like you're my knight in shining armour today" She giggled softly at this before a genuine smile graced her soft features.

"Hey just doing my job. I told you I was a gentleman whose job it is to look after you my princess"

"That you are Troy that you certainly are" She replied, giggling at his mock seriousness.

They both walked to practice giggling at their joke under the watchful eyes of their team members who could see the chemistry between the two. Although they laughed about their day and Troy coming to the rescue of Gabriella more than once and being a 'gentleman', Troy knew that he would do anything to protect or help his best friend no matter what while Gabriella knew that Troy really was a gentleman and she couldn't ask for anything more. The duo both knew how lucky they were to have a strong bond but neither could see that the bond they shared was bigger than friendship alone as they continued with the rest of their day, laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to review - and leave ideas if you wish :)**


	6. Friends Day Out

**Next chapter is here. Told you guys I had two chapters for you, didn't I? haha. Enjoy the story and please review. Thanks for reading :) AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Troy knew that he would do anything to protect or help his best friend no matter what while Gabriella knew that Troy really was a gentleman and she couldn't ask for anything more. The duo both knew how lucky they were to have a strong bond but neither could see that the bond they shared was bigger than friendship alone as they continued with the rest of their day, laughing and joking with each other.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven - Friends Day Out**

As the sun shone at its brightest in the New Mexico sky it streamed through the windows of one Gabriella Montez's bedroom window and she opened her eyes slowly. Looking at the clock and seeing she would have to get up soon anyway she stretched before heading to her en suite bathroom to shower. Stepping out the bathroom with her towel securely wrapped around her she headed over to her closet and started to look for something to wear.

While silently wondering what to wear she could hear something downstairs. Her parents had gone out early with Lucy and Jack Bolton to some market in the next town so it couldn't be them so she concluded it must be Troy arriving early and being clumsy as usual. What she was not prepared for was for one blue eyed boy to barge into her room while she was still in her bath towel.

Troy was early, a little too early and considering the calmness and quiet of the house he concluded that Gabriella must still be asleep and he smirked at the thought. He would go and wake her up and get to see the cute look on her face when she pretended to be mad at him. Making his way up the stairs as quietly as possible he barged into the beautiful Latina's room only to realise she had just gotten out of the shower.

"ELLA, rise and...Oh. Uh sorry Ells didn't realise you were actually up, thought you were still asleep it was so quiet..." His face was beetroot in colour as he took in her appearance and he let his ocean blue eyes slip to the floor where he found a piece of flooring rather interesting.

Her face too was now turning a shade of red as she looked at the boy in front of her. "It's okay Troy, I woke up early otherwise I still would have been in bed. Give me ten minutes and I'll meet you downstairs"

"Uh yeah okay, though I'll give you twenty minutes because you are a girl after all" He replied with a smirk on his face, teasing her.

"Whatever Bolton, now leave" She said as she shoved him out the door.

Proving Troy to be right, twenty minutes later she appeared in the living room ready to spend the day with their friends.

Without looking up from the TV Troy replied "What was that? You'll only be ten minutes? Yeah right Ells, it took you twenty like I said" He smiled as he stood up and turned his attention to his best friend, his jaw almost dropping.

Gabriella stood there in a short denim skirt which showed off her toned olive skinned legs that made them look longer than they were and a purple flowery cami with flats on her small feet. The outfit was simple but it made her look beautiful Troy thought as he stared at her with her beautiful curly brown locks falling down her back. He snapped out of his trance and coughed.

"You look nice Ella. Let's go, you know Sharpay – if we're late she'll have our heads" He laughed before walking towards the door in a rush, hoping she hadn't noticed him staring.

"Thanks Troy and yeah Sharpay will kill us if we turn up late"

Arriving at the Evans residence the duo headed up the front door were they were greeted by a happy Sharpay who commented on their early arrival before letting them in.

"Okay now everyone is here, I thought we could head to the mall today? We girls were only discussing the other day how we needed new clothes and I need to get something to wear for my pool party next weekend" Sharpay was straight to the point as always and had the day mapped out in her pretty blonde head.

Chad pulled a face at the word shopping and groaned "Argh, no, not shopping please! Anything but that"

"Yeah come on Shar, can't we do something else?" It was Zeke's turn to speak up and he braced himself for the reply to the question.

"Absolutely not, especially not now you just moaned about it. Am I right girls?" She argued.

"Yeah for once you are. I need some new stuff and pronto. Since when are you having a party anyway?" Taylor queried trying to think if she had mentioned it on the phone last night.

"Oh just thought of it late last night and though how wonderful an idea it is but anyway what do you think Gabs, up for some shopping?" The blonde raised her eyebrows as she questioned her friend to signal she expected her to be on the girl's side.

Seeing the looked in Sharpay's eyes she knew what she said wouldn't matter anyway because her mind was set on shopping. "Uh yeah I guess. I do need some new stuff and if you're having a pool party I definitely have to buy some new things"

"Why do we always have to go shopping?" This time it was Troy's turn to protest but he knew he was never going to get far between Sharpay and Gabriella.

"Oh just suck it up Troy and get over it. All of you boys get over it; we girls need to go shopping so that's where we're going.

"But it's not fair" Chad whined as Troy nodded in agreement.

Gabriella knew how to win Troy round and smirked. "Please Troy? I really need some new clothes and I really want you to come with me. Pretty please" Her puppy dog eyes came out as she pouted slightly at her best friend, knowing he was so easy to convince.

Seeing the look on her face, Troy tried to look away to avoid giving in. The girls smiled at Gabriella's actions while the boys groaned, knowing Troy would eventually cave.

He couldn't help it, the look was too cute to resist. "Fine, fine. I'll go shopping with you but you owe me Montez, big time"

"YAY, 4 against 2 so let's go SHOPPING" The perky blonde squealed as she clapped her hands and headed to the large front door.

Heading to the cars the boys shook their heads and mumbled 'whipped' under their breaths at Troy, knowing Gabriella could twist him around her little finger at any point.

As per usual Gabriella and Troy were sent together in one car while the others went in Sharpay's car. The routine never differed whenever they went out because the couple's friends were insistent that there was more than friendship between the two and they would make such a cute couple. Troy and Gabriella just laughed at them and got on with life thinking they knew the truth.

Arriving at the mall they could see it was busy, it was Saturday afternoon after all and the guys groaned silently knowing this could be a long day. Every trip to the mall with the girls and in particular Sharpay was a long enough day but when it was extremely busy and warm it made for an extra long day.

"Hmm okay let's get shopping" Sharpay ordered happily.

"Okay well I really want a summer dress for your pool party Shar" Gabriella verbalised to her friend as she wondered where to go.

"Yeah me too, so how about we try Aeropstale?" Taylor asked as she noticed the shop just across from where they were standing.

"Ooh good idea girls, let's go" The blonde replied as they headed to the shop.

The girls looked around, checking everything out and making sure not to miss anything. They noticed the shop had plenty of new stock in and were pleased while the guys followed them round looking bored and uninterested.

Gabriella had picked several dresses up and held onto them to try them on while the other girls continued to look.

"Troy, I need you to come with me. I need your opinion on which dress is best"

"Ella that's what Shar is for, not me" Troy commented, clearly uninterested in girl's clothing.

"Please Troy, Shar is busy shopping still and I need an opinion" She put the puppy dog eyes on again and looked at his shining blue eyes.

"Ugh fine but don't take forever"

The guys laughed as they noticed Troy had been recruited to help with Gabriella's fashion issues and he scowled at them clearly unimpressed at his latest duty as a best friend.

Several changes of clothing later Troy was becoming more bored by the minute. Gabriella couldn't decide which dress she liked until she noticed one she had not tried on yet. A deep blue dress with flower design around the edgings of the breast area was left to the side and as she slipped it on she smiled, she liked it. Still she wanted her friend's opinion.

"Okay what do you think of this?" She twirled round before looking in the long mirror in the hall of the dressing rooms.

Troy was almost speechless for the second time that day. She looked incredible in the dress she had on and he knew right away she should buy it.

"You look nice Ella. I like that one on you" He replied, sounding genuine.

"Okay this it. I like this one" She smiled sweetly at him before returning to get dressed again.

Heading out of the shop with their purchases the girls discussed what they bought while the boys dragged behind. Troy, catching up to the girls took Gabriella's bag and held onto it for her while she talked with the girls. They shared a sweet smile before they headed to the next shops.

A couple hours later and the girls had plenty of shopping bags and proclaimed they were still not finished much to the boy's dismay.

Chad groaned "Ugh can we go eat first before you continue at least? I'm starved" The bushy haired boy almost begged, thinking of his stomach as always.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Typical Chad, always hungry but let's go eat"

After heading to the food court they each got their food and sat down at a long table. Conversation drifted into small groups with Chad and Zeke discussing basketball while Sharpay and Taylor discussed what to do with their hair next weekend. As always Gabriella and Troy were laughing and joking with each other and sharing their food much to the amusement of their friends as always.

"So what else do you need to buy then?" The blue eyed boy asked his brunette friend.

"Just a new bikini for the party, it's a good excuse to buy a new one" She giggled before eating a fry she was holding.

"Uh yeah of course it is. I don't get the fascination with buying new clothes for the party; we guys just wear whatever we have"

"Ah but style isn't as much a problem with guys and you don't care as much, us girls have to look good"

"You don't need a new bikini to look good Ella" A sight blush rose to his cheeks as the words came out. He hadn't meant to say that out loud but girl's annoyed him when they thought they needed new clothes to look good and Ella was already beautiful. Best friend or not he was not going to deny that Gabriella was beautiful.

"Uh thanks Troy but as I said it's an excuse to shop also" She laughed before the conversation turned into a group one once again.

The day continued with more shopping which involved the boys carrying the girl's bags - after Troy had been carrying Gabriella's the other guys had decided to carry the other girls bags so they didn't look bad. After Sharpay had finally decided she had done enough shopping the six friends decided to head to the cinema and go see a movie. Heading to the cinema they found that the only movie they were on time for was an action movie much to the guy's excitement. The girl's decided to let the guys see it after they had dragged them around the mall for the best part of the day.

Through the movie, the girls had been slightly scared if not grossed out by the violence present throughout. Gabriella, to the guys surprise had enjoyed the movie for the most part and only jumped a couple of times at which point Troy had promptly comforted her with his arm around her - pulling her close.

After the movie had ended much to Taylor and Sharpay's delight the gang decided it was time to head home for dinner and Sharpay who continually noticed the close bond between Troy and Gabriella and was intrigued, decided to change the car routine.

"Gabs and Tay can come home with me while Chad and Zeke you can go with Troy, Okay? Got it? Good, now let's go" She ordered dragging the other girls along with her.

Everyone looked confused for a second before shrugging their shoulders and heading to the mall car park to head home.

"Okay Montez spill, what is the deal with you and lover boy" Sharpay asked of her friend as she backed out of her parking spot narrowly avoiding an oncoming car.

"Spill what? And if by lover boy you're referring to Troy then you know we're just friends" She replied, confused.

"Come on Gabs, the chemistry between you is clear to the world. You guys get on so well and you're telling me you two are just friends? You don't like him a little bit more at all?"

"Sorry to agree with Shar, Gabs but you and Troy do have great chemistry and could easily make the best couple ever" The African-American girl agreed whilst nodding her head.

"Seriously guys, we're JUST FRIENDS. Nothing more nothing less now can you please drop this? It gets really annoying when you're friends try to make more out of your friendship with your best friend just because he's a guy"

Gabriella was annoyed, she was sick of people acting like they knew everything and acting as though she and Troy should be some amazing couple. It just didn't work like that all the time. She and Troy were close of course and he was a great guy but that's as far as it went between the two. He was extremely handsome she wouldn't deny but she didn't feel anything other than friendship for him at all and wished people would just respect that.

Sharpay could see Gabriella in her rear view mirror and sighed. Her friend was angry and it was rare she got angry or annoyed with people. "Fine, sorry Gabs didn't mean to upset you or anything" She replied honestly, hoping she hadn't annoyed her friend too much.

"Yeah me too Gabs, sorry" Taylor replied, turning in her seat to look at Gabriella.

The drive continued quietly as they followed the guy's car back home. The guy's car was livelier with talk of basketball and the pool party next weekend before like the girl's conversation; it turned to Troy and Gabriella.

"So Troy man, you and Gabby - sure you two are just friends?" Chad smirked as he changed the conversation.

Zeke shook his head knowing this was not going to go down well. True he could see that the duo were closer than any other best friends and would make a good couple but he was wise enough to know that if they wanted to be a couple they would be. He knew to leave the subject alone unless Troy mentioned it himself but Chad was just stupid at times and couldn't comprehend that it was none of his business.

"Man I told you a hundred times to drop it. I and Ella are FRIENDS. Two people who hang out together and have fun. Just because we're close doesn't mean we need to be a couple. There is only friendship between us and I swear if you keep going on about it I will knock you out" His foot pressed on the gas as his voice raised – the danger in his words evident as his hands gripped the stirring wheel.

Chad glanced at Troy and knew he'd crossed the line. "Sorry man, just curious is all. Didn't mean to make you mad, I'll drop it now" For once Chad sat back in his seat quietly knowing if he opened his mouth again he might send Troy over the edge. Troy was the epitome of calm most of the time and it took a lot to push him to the edge.

Both car journeys continued in silence before they reached their respective houses and said their goodbyes. Troy was beyond annoyed at his friends, why couldn't everyone just understand they were just friends? He didn't understand why this made him so angry either but he just couldn't stand the incessant questioning and comments over his friendship. Pulling into his driveway he spotted Gabriella waiting for him at the door. Watching her lean against the door frame he smiled, feeling his anger melt away.

"Hey Ells, how was the journey home?" He asked as he locked his car and headed towards her.

"Rough. Got mad at the girl's for questioning me about us" She sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"You too huh? I got it off the guys too" He remarked as he pulled his friend into a hug.

As they stood their hugging both of them could feel their anger melt away and their patience restored as they felt the warmth and energy of one another. The pair hugged for a while, neither wanting to pull away from the comforting feeling they both felt in each other's arms. Before long they pulled away and smiled widely before Troy let them into his house where they would spend the night laughing and joking with each other before falling into deep slumbers with dreams of one another.

* * *

**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to review - and leave ideas if you wish :)**


	7. Pool Party

**Another chapter for you guys. Thanks to xZANESSA4LIFEX who seems to be my sole reviewer these days. I really need you guys to review these stories for me, if I'm going to continue I need to know people are enjoying them or there isn't much point in continuing. I write stories out of enjoyment but when it's a series I need you guys to review so if you could do that I would be more than greatful :) Look out for a new Harsh Realities chapter coming your way tomorow as well. Thanks for reading. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_The pair hugged for a while, neither wanting to pull away from the comforting feeling they both felt in each other's arms. Before long they pulled away and smiled widely before Troy let them into his house where they would spend the night laughing and joking with each other before falling into deep slumbers with dreams of one another.

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven – Pool Party**

After the previous weekends mild drama over the gangs obsession with Gabriella and Troy's friendship, the friends had ceased to mention their 'cuteness' or how they act as though they're a couple, weary of upsetting their friends further. Instead the week passed without jokes or quips about the potential the two had to be a couple and alternatively focused on the upcoming weekend and the pool party Sharpay was to hold at her house. Albeit being excited and eager for the weekend the teens had seen the week pass at a slow pace, almost at crawling speed with piles of homework presented to them on a daily basis. This had not settled well with the teens but eventually the week had ended and each teen was preparing for their Saturday pool party where they could be free and act wild and crazy if they dared.

Gabriella in particular found herself highly anticipating the party which was to be her first experience of a wildcat party. Currently she was in the predicament of deciding which bikini she wanted to wear to the party, having bought three new ones on her shopping trip with her friends, she was finding it rather more challenging than it should be to choose a bikini. Holding them all up in front of her, one at a time in front of the long length mirror on the back of her closet door she surveyed herself and mentally noted the pros and cons of each one. Not having much to dislike or like besides the colour or pattern, the task was proving to be much more challenging than it needed to be and as she noticed the time she cursed herself for not being able to make a swift decision.

Troy, having rolled out of bed around half an hour ago and gotten showered and dressed, was heading over to his best friend's house next door to pick her up for the party. He knew it was unlikely she would be ready and as he entered her room he rolled his eyes at the sight.

"Oh come on Ella, it's not that hard to pick a bikini. We're going to Shar's house not a Hollywood party"

She stared at him with glaring eyes. "Well I'm sorry that I don't own just one swimming outfit and I actually want to look my best" Her voice came out in a tone that signified her annoyance with her best friend for not understanding her problem.

Troy fought back the urge to roll his eyes once again. "Girls" He muttered under his breath before flopping onto her queen size bed and flipping open a nearby magazine.

"Troy, you know instead of lounging on my bed you could help me decide which one to wear"

Troy looked up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Yes because I am SO interested in women's fashion. We've been over this Ella; I don't know anything about women's fashion as hard as that might be to believe"

She resumed her glare before trying a different tact. "Guess I better phone Shar and tell her we're going to be late. This is going to take another hour at least" She bit back a smirk and bit her lip knowing that this would definitely make Troy pay attention and help.

He groaned, she had him in a corner and there was no way out. "Fine, I'll help; anything to get us out of here as soon as possible. Show me the choices."

So said so done. Gabriella showed Troy each of the choices as he tried not to roll his eyes at his friend's obsessive nature.

"Okay they all look fine but the white one is nicer than the others"

"Thanks Troy, be right back" With that she took herself off to the en suite bathroom and proceeded to get changed, happy someone else made the decision for her.

After fifteen minutes Gabriella appeared from the bathroom dressed in her blue summer dress she had bought last weekend with her bikini underneath, much to Troy's happiness. She grabbed her purse and he hurried them out and into the car before she had time to change her mind and drive him completely nuts. He sometimes wondered where his duties as a best friend stopped because right now his duties involved doing absolutely anything she asked of him and he was so easy to give in to her.

The party was already in full swing as they arrived and the pair smiled. The party would contain only people Sharpay had deemed suitable and likeable which meant that for the most part the party would be a good day. The party having already started also worked out good for the duo that were running late by more than half an hour after Gabriella's indecisiveness and would no doubt have been shouted at by Sharpay if she hadn't had other things to occupy her mind. They made their way through the house into the backyard which was scattered with teenagers of all shapes and sizes who were lounging around, playing in the pool or deep in conversation with each other. Looking around they spotted their friends and headed towards them.

"Well well if it isn't the golden couple of East High finally arriving" Sharpay noted as she watched her friends walk towards her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes behind her sunglasses. "Shar we're not a couple so how on earth are we the golden couple? It makes no sense"

"Yeah Shar I think you're pretty deluded, is the heat getting to that pretty little head of yours?" Troy laughed, feeling in a good mood and not wanting to argue about them not being a couple.

"Bolton shut up. Don't look at me anyway, I never said you were the golden couple, people just call you that because you're always together" She explained to the pair who were looking slightly confused.

"What? You mean people are actually calling us that?" Troy questioned, wondering what on earth had gotten into people.

It was Chad's turn to pipe up after finishing his burger. "Dude, where have you been? People have been calling you two the golden couple for weeks now. You two are seriously behind on the times, even I knew this"

"Yeah I heard it the other day too. Some others called you east high's sweethearts" Taylor shrugged as she lied back on the grass to sunbathe.

"Okay well do me and Troy a favour and correct people will you? We're not dating" The petite brunette sighed as she fell back onto the grass.

"Sure thing, so up for a game of basketball hoops? Me, Zeke and a couple of the other guys were thinking of getting a game started" Chad asked Troy as he watched a girl walk past.

Troy looked at Gabriella and seeing she was settled he agreed with a nod of the head and made his way over to the back of the large garden where the boys had found a basketball net. The game was intense as always but Troy's team as per usual where winning at half time in their match. Taking a breather the boys were drinking some water to hydrate themselves.

"Whoa dude, Gabriella is one fine chick. Look at her in that bikini" Alex, one of the East High's basketball team stated as he spotted Gabriella in the distance with the girls.

"Man she really is hotter than hot. I'd love some of that" Another of Troy's teammates, Josh, remarked.

By this point Troy's blood was boiling "You two better watch those mouths of yours" He said as he glared at the two boys.

"Huh? We're entitled to look. Thought you two weren't dating anyway?"

Chad seeing the look on Troy's face tried to send the guys a warning look but it went unnoticed.

"I told you to shut the fuck up, now I suggest you do that before I make a scene. Gabriella is my best friend; I don't want you slobbering over her like she's a piece of meat so I'm telling you to drop it, now" Troy's eyes were a dark navy by this point and his fists were clenched as he felt a swell of anger surge through his toned physique. He couldn't explain why he felt so angry at the boy's comments but he knew his best friend deserved better than idiots drooling over her and he didn't like it, not one bit.

The boys could see the seriousness of Troy's statement and backed off. "Hey sorry man didn't mean to cause any trouble" Alex replied.

"Me too, sorry" Josh looked sheepish as he fiddled with the orange ball that was currently in his hands.

Troy simply nodded before resuming the game, not trusting himself to speak.

Gabriella was busy sunning herself on the grass while the other girls had gone to get some drinks for them. She noticed a dark figure blocking her sunlight and she opened her eyes and found Luke Austin standing over her smiling.

"Um hey Luke, something you want? She asked sweetly, knowing Luke only slightly from her Art and History classes.

He was quiet for a moment before taking a seat next to the olive skinned brunette. "Just thought I'd come say Hi, considering your all alone and all" He smiled sweetly which in turn made her want to smile.

"That's really nice of you but I won't be alone for too long. The girl's went to get drinks, I was too lazy to move" She giggled as she turned to face him.

"Ah well do you mind if I keep you company until they get back then?"

Despite knowing little about Luke, she found herself drawn to him. "Sure, I'd like that"

The pair talked and laughed, getting to know one another better while Gabriella waited for Sharpay and Taylor to return.

With the basketball game finished, Troy was eager to spend some time with his best friend but found himself frozen to the spot when he turned and found her talking intently with Luke and giggling at something he was saying. Suddenly realising that he was being stupid he shook his head and moved to mingle with other people, happy that Gabriella was making new friends despite the odd feeling inside him.

Forgetting the previous events the boys decided it was time to get the girls wet and headed carefully over to them. While Chad grabbed Sharpay and Zeke grabbed Taylor, Troy was left to grab Gabriella. He smiled; this would be a great joke and easy too.

He swooped her up effortlessly and placed her over his shoulder.

"Argh Troy put me down, what are you doing? Put me down, now!" She shouted as she swung her legs about.

"No can do princess. You girl's have done too much sunbathing I think it's time you got in the pool, after all it is a _pool_ party" Smirking he stood at the edge of the pool.

She fussed and kicked some more but it was no use he was too strong. "Troy Bolton if you dare throw me into that pool I'll make you so sorry"

He chuckled before jumping in, landing them both into the pool with a huge splash.

"Troy Bolton you are so dead" She managed to yell as she came up from under the water and proceeded to make her way over to the blonde boy who was laughing with the other guys.

It was over an hour later and getting late before the teens stopped chasing each other around the pool, splashing each other and having a great time. Most of the guests had left by now or had been chucked out by Sharpay who had decided it was getting late and she wanted to enjoy the last of the evening with just her close friends.

"Brrr it's freezing in here now" Gabriella shivered against the cooling water.

Troy turned to concerned mode as he watched his friend's actions "Guys we should get out now. The girl's are cold and Gabriella looks like she's been in a freezer for an hour"

Agreeing that it was time to get out, the friends headed to the patio where they each grabbed one of the towels Sharpay had left out for them. They proceeded to sit down on the scattered chairs and talk.

"That was a g-great p-party Shar, T-thanks" Gabriella spluttered out between shivers. A round of yes's could be heard from the other members of the group as they agreed the day had been a success.

"You're welcome guys, I enjoyed it too" The blonde smiled genuinely at her friends as she looked around at each of them. "Oh look the suns going down, how pretty"

Taylor focused on the orange glow in the sky "Wow" Was all that she could manage to say.

Gabriella shivered "Aww t-thats s-so nice"

"Yeah I must admit it looks pretty cool" Troy's voice was full admiration for the scene playing out across the sky which had turned shades of pink, yellow and orange as he pulled his best friend onto his chair and settled her between his legs to warm up her up.

Gabriella smiled at her best friends actions as she watched in awe at the sunset; he was such a gentleman and such a great guy and she didn't know what she would do without him. Their friends too didn't know what either Troy or Gabriella would do with each other as they watched them and how close they were despite their insistence they were only friends.

The friends continued their evening sitting in silence, lost in their own thoughts as they sat and watched one of the greatest beauties in the world, each grateful for the amazing day they had managed to have and thankful for having the best of friends.

* * *

**I own nothing but the storyline. All right to rightful owners. PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for stopping by :)**


	8. Grandma

**Hey Guys! Firstly, let me explain why I haven't uploaded in a few months - I was working in America this summer at a summer camp and although I planned on uploading while I was there, I really didn't get the chance to do so. I was extremely busy for most of the time and when I wasn't, I was resting. So sorry for no uploads but I'm back and will be uploading as often as I can. I pretty much have a plan for this story so writing it shouldn't be too hard but your still more than welcome to give me any extra ideas. I do ask again that you REVIEW, its means a lot. Thanks for reading. AnythingButOrdinaryGirl x**.

* * *

_Previously:_

_Gabriella smiled at her best friends actions as she watched in awe at the sunset; he was such a gentleman and such a great guy and she didn't know what she would do without him. Their friends too didn't know what either Troy or Gabriella would do with each other as they watched them and how close they were despite their insistence they were only friends._

_The friends continued their evening sitting in silence, lost in their own thoughts as they sat and watched one of the greatest beauties in the world, each grateful for the amazing day they had managed to have and thankful for having the best of friends.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – Grandma (Thanks to xZANESSA4LIFEx for chipping in with some ideas)**

After another gruelling school week, the weekend had once again arrived in Albuquerque much too many teenagers' delight. As the bell signalled their freedom for the next two days, the hallways of East High School suddenly exploded with young people all eager to get out as fast as possible and start their weekend. Gabriella Montez rolled her eyes as she forced her way through the crowds of people to get to her locker, you'd swear these people had never seen freedom before she thought as she opened the red locker in front of her. Of course she too was looking forward to getting out for the weekend, mostly due to her plan of spending time with Troy of course but that didn't mean she suddenly went all crazy.

"Hello there Miss Montez, are we ready for the weekend?" Troy Bolton smiled his dazzling smile that made her weak at the knees before grabbing her bag and pulling her off in the direction of the car park – not bothering to wait for a reply.

"Troy, slow down; what's the rush?" Gabriella asked as they finally slowed down, her insides catching up with the rest of her.

"Heh just excited to be out of this place for the weekend and spend it with my best friend"

Gabriella smiled; Troy Bolton could be as cheesy as anything but she'd have it no other way. As they approached the car, Troy held the door open for Gabriella as always and they set off for home.

"So Ella, we have a slight change of plans for tomorrow" Troy informed the petite girl as they stopped at a red light.

Gabriella looked at him for a second, trying to remember what plans he was going on about – had he made plans and told her but she'd forgotten? No it couldn't be she thought, she'd remember for sure. Her face turned to confusion as she continued to stare at him. "Huh?"

Troy, remembering he'd forgotten to inform her of their plans for tomorrow, slapped himself on the forehead before explaining. "I thought we could go to the movies tomorrow, see that movie you've wanted to see for a while, then maybe go bowling and have dinner out? You know, make a day of it."

Once again a huge smiled formed across Gabriella's face as she thought about how amazing her best friend was, not only had he suggested they hang out together this weekend but he'd thought about the plans and about what _she'd_ like to do. For a guy that was pretty amazing. "You know that sound's just perfect" was the simple reply that fell from her sweet pink lips as she fiddled with the radio tuner, satisfied when she located her favourite station.

Troy smiled "Perfect, but there is a slight change to the plan – we have to make a detour to my Grandparents house tomorrow morning"

"That's cool, you can just come by and pick me up when you're done there, and we have the whole day so no worries" she concluded as she nodded her head to the music coming from the radio, caught up in the rhythm and subsequently only half listening to the words tumbling from her friends mouth.

Troy shook his head at his best friend and chuckled "Brie, I think you misunderstood me, I said_ we _have to make a detour to my Grandparents house"

Gabriella looked at him, why was he telling her what he'd just told her? She understood the first time; well she was pretty sure she had anyway. "Troy I heard you the first time, you have to go to your Grandparents house – oh wait...you said 'we', didn't you? Do you mean 'we' as in me and you?" She was slightly taken aback by this; he was insinuating that he wanted her to meet his grandparents.

Troy just chuckled more as they pulled up outside his house "Yes Brie, me and you are going to meet my Grandparents, my Grandmother suggested I bring you along to meet her considering your my best friend and all"

Gabriella stepped out the car as Troy once again opened the door "Um, okay?" she said, slightly unsure of why his Grandmother would request to meet her even if she had heard about her.

"Brie don't worry your pretty little self, she just wants to say hi and we won't be there too long anyway. I'll come by your house around 10 tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay, sure" Was the only response that left Gabriella's mouth before she walked into her own house next door. Shutting the large door behind her, she slipped her shoes off in the spacious hallway before padding across the dark oak wood into the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water she sat at the table and thought about meeting Troy's Grandparents tomorrow – would they like her? Why did his Grandmother want to meet her?" Shaking her head as if to rid of her thoughts, Gabriella stood up from her seat and made her way to her bedroom where she would spend the next hour carefully selecting an outfit for tomorrow.

A knock on her bedroom door at 10am the next morning indicated Troy had arrived and it was time for them to leave, yet as Troy suspected Gabriella was yet to get fully ready.

"Morning, Brie. Why am I not surprised that you're not ready yet?" Was the question on Troy's lips as he plonked himself on her bed.

"I'm almost done Troy, don't have a cow!" She giggled at her own comment before adding "I just have to finish my makeup and find my purse and we can go"

"I'm pretty sure it's impossible for me to have a cow and you should know that miss nerdy but anyway you don't need makeup, you're beautiful enough without it, how many times am I going to tell you this before you actually believe me?" He sighed and rolled his eyes, this was a common conversation between the two, and he would tell her she didn't need makeup while she believed it was necessary. He of course was right because she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever known, her soft Hispanic/Philippine features easily made her perfect without the need for makeup but she'd yet to listen to him. No matter how many times he'd told her she was perfect, she'd just retorted with 'nobody's perfect' and he'd just sigh and give up. He just didn't understand girls, period! They were such complex creatures who drove him completely and utterly insane despite his affection for them.

"Trooy, we've been down this road so many times" She whined as she went to the mirror.

Troy decided he was taking action, today would be the day she actually listened to him. Grabbing her makeup from her hand he looked at her sternly before repeating "You. Don't. Need. This. Shit. Okay?"

Gabriella was frozen for a second as her eyes locked with his, the blue orbs showing a fiery determination mixed with honesty as they dared to hold her stare. She eventually conceded to his demands, the look in his eyes was serious and they were already running late, any longer and there whole day would just go awry and that was the last thing she wanted. "Fine, let's go"

Her reply was twinned with a stubborn look upon her features and Troy chuckled and shook his head gently before walking to the car with a smile on his face. Gabriella Montez really was something to behold and he loved that his best friend was so stubborn even if it drove him wild sometimes.

A half an hour later and the young teens pulled up outside a sweet house harbouring a porch swing and a garden of beautiful flowers. Gabriella couldn't help but smile as they walked up to the house, it was exactly the type of house she could imagine a sweet old couple living in and it gave off a friendly, welcoming vibe which helped her relax just a little.

The front door swung open before their feet reached the top step of the porch "Oh my dear Troy, it's good to see you again, come on in"

"Hey Grandma, this is Gab..." Troy started before he was cut off.

"Gabriella, my my aren't you a beautiful young lady, come and sit down dear, I can't wait to get to know you" Troy's Grandma gestured to the sofa in the living room, indicating for the teens to take a seat.

"Hi Mrs Bolton, it's nice to meet you" Gabriella offered politely as she stared at the woman in front of her.

"Oh dear none of that please – the name's Eliza and it's about time I got to meet you, your pretty famous in mine and Troy's conversations these days" The grey haired woman insisted while smiling to herself as she seen her grandson visibly squirm from her comment.

Troy groaned and blushed ever so slightly while Gabriella giggled and fell into conversation with Eliza, leaving Troy to seek out his Grandpa who would probably be out back.

"Hey Grandpa" Troy greeted.

"Oh Troy, you're just in time to help me move some of these boxes out of my shed"

"Sure thing, what are they?" Troy queried but guessed it had something to do with his Grandma.

"Just getting rid of some junk – well what your Grandmother considers junk anyway, you know what she's like, can't stand the slightest bit of clutter" The older man grumbled as he picked a brown cardboard box up and placed it next to several others on the garden path.

Troy just laughed as he helped his Grandfather move the boxes – his grandparents had been together since they were 18 years old and they were still in love. His Grandma definitely wore the pants in this relationship though as it was often she was telling his Grandpa to do something or get rid of something, she was very strong willed when she wanted to be but they suited each other perfectly and he guessed it was something to do with the old theory of opposites attract or something along those lines.

Troy's Grandpa studied his Grandson for a moment in the silence, the permanent smile on his face not going unnoticed "So I seen that young lady you brought with you, very pretty indeed. If she's as sweet as you say then you've got a gooden on your hands their son, don't let her get away"

Troy looked confused for a second before the wheels turned in his head, his Grandpa thought him and Brie were dating which was obviously the most ridiculous concept he'd ever heard. He only thought of Gabriella as a friend, an extremely good friend and sure they were closer than a lot of best friends but so what? That didn't mean they were suddenly dating or in love or whatever other nonsense people spouted off, did it? No, he concluded in his mind, it didn't.

"Grandpa, I and Gabriella are friends, best friends. Nothing more and nothing less"

"Hmm if you say so my boy, now speaking of the women, let's go and join them shall we?"

Troy smiled politely but groaned inside, how was it that everyone just assumed him and Gabriella were dating? How many times would he have to explain that they were JUST friends? It really wasn't that hard to understand.

"Oh look here comes cutesy wootsy little Troy" Gabriella joked as the men approached the living room. Troy looked on puzzled before noticing the book being held between the two women.

"Grandma! Why do you always have to get the photos out?"

"Oh relax dear I was just showing Gabriella what you're like is all"

"What? That I was an extremely entertaining, well behaved and interesting child?" Troy smirked as he took a seat on the arm chair.

"You were definitely an interesting child, my dear. Gabriella do you know, when Troy here was little he used to love to dress up as a superhero? A superhero that wore ladies underwear over his pants just to make the outfit really look the part"

Gabriella couldn't hold the laughter in as much as she tried and she burst out into a fit of giggles, struggling to breathe as she looked at Troy's crimson face "Yeah Troy, you were definitely an interesting child" the brunette remarked as she attempted to calm down.

"Yeah, yeah okay. Time for the photos to go away" Troy complained his face still scarlet as he removed the photo album from the women's laps and returned it to the shelf.

The others in the room just laughed at Troy's embarrassment before falling into conversation about topics from recent events to school. Before long the conversation had turned to the story of how Troy's Grandparent's had met, much to Gabriella's delight who loved to her these kinds of stories.

"...We were young and in love and nothing was better, of course it took us a while to realise we liked each other" Eliza commented wistfully.

"It did? What happened?" Gabriella questioned, intrigued while Troy watched on, studying her face as it became animated at the interest of his Grandparent's early relationship.

"Oh my dear, not all relationships start out with love you know. Me and Charlie here had gone to the same school since we were young kids, of course that's the way it was in those days. There wasn't much choice of schools like there is today. Anyway we were best friends throughout the years, we knew everything about each other but neither of us thought about being in love with each other or even liking one another. Then senior year hit us and suddenly we saw things differently, we were forced to question the future and in the midst of this we somehow realised we had feelings for each other and well you know the rest if history"

"Aw that's so sweet, I'm glad it all turned out so well" Gabriella smiled widely, romance stories were her favourite. "I hope I'm lucky enough to have something like that one day"

"Of course you will dear, you know what they say love is blind" Eliza replied as she raised an eyebrow and glanced between Troy and Gabriella. "Look at us we started out as best friends just like you two"

"Grandma" Troy whined as a blush once again rose on his face. "We're best friends, that's all"

Gabriella shifted uncomfortably in her seat, unsure of what to say in this situation. She didn't want to be impolite or rude but his Grandma definitely had the wrong end of the stick because her and Troy were nothing more than friends.

Charles shook his head at his wife as he looked at the two embarrassed teens in front of him, he had to admit they'd make a cute couple and their seemed to be a chemistry their but that didn't make it their business to invade in.

"If you say so my dear but just remember we don't always know what's right in front of our eyes"

Troy quickly acknowledged the comment before rising to his feet, eager to leave the place that was both the source of his embarrassment and discomfort right now "Okay Grandma, well it was nice to see you but we really have to go, we have plans"

"Okay, well you two enjoy the rest of your day and I expect to see you again soon Gabriella" The rosy cheeked woman replied cheerily, unaware of the tension filling the room.

Gabriella smiled; Eliza was sweet even if she was a little forthright. "I'm sure I'll see you again soon Mrs Bolton, goodbye"

The teens made their way to the car as they said their final goodbyes, both belting up before taking off to spend the rest of their day together. The car ride was silent and a slight awkwardness could be felt between the two as they thought about the words of Troy's Grandma just minutes earlier.

Gabriella was the first to break the tension, figuring they had nothing to be awkward about considering they both knew the truth "Well your Grandparents are really sweet Troy, thanks for taking me along"

Troy rolled his eyes "Yeah they're cool sometimes, when they're not embarrassing me"

"Aw you all embarrassed now because I got to see you as cute little boy, running around pretending to be a superhero?"

"You think I was a cute then, huh?" Troy asked playfully.

"Absolutely, did you see your cute little grin and you even had floppy hair!" Gabriella had to admit that Troy's floppy her was one of her favourite things about him, the way his locks just fell effortlessly over his face like he'd just rolled out of bed was unquestionably something she adored.

"Nothing much changes then, I'm still as cute as ever" Troy smirked and then winked at Gabriella playfully.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slapped his leg "You have such a big ego Troy Bolton"

"Ah but you love me really" He laughed as he watched her eyes almost roll out of her head.

"If you say so Troy, if you say so"

Gabriella's melodic giggle filled the car and Troy couldn't help but chuckle along with her, the laugh was so beautiful and he swore it could make anyone forget about their troubles and just laugh with her. The car ride continued like this as did the rest of the day with the pair teasing, laughing and having fun with one another. In fact the teen's whole weekend was spent enjoying each other's company, neither giving a second thought to the comments that had come from Troy's Grandma just hours before.

* * *

**I own nothing but the storyline. All right to rightful owners. PLEASE REVIEW and thanks for stopping by :)**


	9. Green Eyed Monster

**Hey guys, a new update has arrived! There should be another one in the next couple of days if im not too busy so keep an eye out for that. I hope you like this one, its building upto bigger things so keep reading! If you have ANY storyline suggestions etc please please please do let me know, im happy to incorporate them into my very basic plan of where this story is going. I love new ideas and it keeps the story interesting. Enjoy :)

* * *

**_Previously_

_Gabriella's melodic giggle filled the car and Troy couldn't help but chuckle along with her, the laugh was so beautiful and he swore it could make anyone forget about their troubles and just laugh with her. The car ride continued like this as did the rest of the day with the pair teasing, laughing and having fun with one another. In fact the teen's whole weekend was spent enjoying each other's company, neither giving a second thought to the comments that had come from Troy's Grandma just hours before.

* * *

_

**Chapter 9 – Green Eyed Monster**

Gabriella stepped out of her mother's car, thanking her for the ride and headed into the brown building in front of her. Today she had gotten a ride from her mother as Troy had had an early basketball practice to prepare for their upcoming game which she was excited for, she loved watching Troy play basketball; he got so involved in it and she also happened to like the game too. With Troy having to be at practice super early she figured she'd get a ride from her mother if she could because although she liked to be early for school, she didn't want to be _that_ early and had told Troy she would make her own way here instead.

Making her way through the brightly coloured hallway which screamed team spirit she headed to her locker, pulling it open after a slight struggle and dumping her belongings in there before sighing in relief at the weight that had been lifted. School required too much carrying of heavy books she decided as she shook her hands to relieve the pins and needles currently overtaking her fingers. Grabbing what she needed, she slammed the steel door shut and turned around only to almost die of shock.

"Oh my goodness" The Latina exclaimed as she came face to face with someone.

The guy in front of her smiled before apologising profusely "Sorry, Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you"

Gabriella returned the smile "its okay Cody, no damage done"

The guy chuckled slightly before clearing his throat "Um, so Gabriella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with, you know on a date, sometime?"

Gabriella was taken by surprise; she hadn't anticipated that this was what he wanted and it came out so bluntly – no buttering up or sweet words just straight out. Cody Richards happened to be in a few of her classes during school and she had sat next to him a couple of times and found him quite charming and funny but had never thought anything else of it. Now here he was asking her out on a date and to say she was shocked was about right.

"I, uh, sure?" Gabriella responded, slightly nervous all of a sudden and a little unsure of why she was actually agreeing.

"Wow, that's great, for a minute there I thought I'd made a fool of myself and you were going to reject me" He laughed as he swiped his hand across his forehead, pretending to remove beads of sweat from nervousness.

"Well you have no need to worry, I was just shocked for a minute is all" She replied as she leaned back against the cold metal of the locker.

He smiled once again at her before twisting his mouth to the side, signalling he was thinking about something "So how about I pick you up Friday at 6? Is that good for you? We can go and see a movie – your choice of course and grab some food?"

Gabriella grinned back, thinking it was nice to have a guys interest in the romantic sense for once "Sounds good to me"

As their conversation resumed for a while longer, Troy Bolton turned around from him position a few feet away and headed to class, having seen everything and not wanting to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey Bolton, what happened to you?" Gabriella asked with a smile as she made her way to her homeroom seat and plopped herself down into it.

"Nothing happened, I just got sidetracked, sorry" Troy mumbled as he avoided her gaze.

Gabriella arched her eyebrow and was about to open her mouth to respond when Mrs Darbus decided to walk in and dramatically announce that they should all be quiet because she had important announcements. Typical she thought, her teacher was never one to be subtle about anything.

Homeroom passed relatively slow as per usual and for Gabriella it passed without any communication with Troy, at all and therefore making it excruciatingly slow as she actually listened to her oddball teacher. Usually the pair would pass notes or whisper to each other to keep from boredom but today there was nothing, nada, zip. She couldn't help but feel that there was something weird about him this morning and she wondered whether it was anything she had done though she could think of nothing. The bell finally signalled for first period and as Troy made his way quickly out of the room; Gabriella made her way after him.

"Troy, Troy..." She called after him as he walked down the corridor toward first period math. Troy continued walking on, appearing to be oblivious to the shouts and Gabriella walked quickly to catch up with him. "Troy, Troooy, TROY"

"Huh? What's up Gabs?" Troy asked as though everything was as normal.

"Troy, why didn't you wait for me?" She asked, her mocha orbs questioning his blue ones.

Troy scratched the back of his neck before replying "I uh forgot we had first period together"

Gabriella studied her best friend for a minute before shaking her head at him, her face portraying an 'I'm not stupid' look. "What's this really about Troy because you never forget?"

"Gabriella, just leave it. I said it was nothing and that's it!"

A flash of hurt could be seen on Gabriella's face at his words but she soon replaced it with a look of dissatisfaction and annoyance "Troy Bolton I do not know what's gotten into you this morning but whatever this mood is you're in, let me know when it's over and your back to being the Troy I know"

As Troy opened his mouth to reply to his annoyed best friend, she pushed past him and disappeared into the sea of students as she made her way to first period. "Shit" He murmured before heading in the same direction. He couldn't believe he had actually tried to fool his best friend that he had forgotten about her, he never did that and he never acted this weird either, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him today. Seeing Gabriella talk to that Cody guy had gotten to him but Gabriella was his best friend and that's where it ended so why was he so bothered about it? That was the million dollar question he decided as he proceeded through the day, eagerly anticipating lunch.

"Hey Gabs; where's your partner in crime?" Taylor asked her best friend as she walked in the room, thinking it unusual for them to be separated these days.

Gabriella groaned as she took as a seat next to Taylor "He's on his way I guess, I could care less"

Taylor was visibly shocked for a second before recovering "What's up? Did you guys get in a fight?"

"Who's in a fight and where is Troy, Gabs?" Sharpay interrupted as she took the seat in front of her best friends.

"Argh; why is everyone so interested in Troy all of a sudden? I don't know where he is, I left him back by homeroom." Gabriella sighed frustrated as she combed a hand through her hair; why was it when you wanted nothing to do with someone, their name was suddenly everywhere and everyone was interested in them?

"Oh dear sounds like someone got in a fight, what happened?" The perky blonde asked, oblivious to her friend's frustration.

Gabriella sighed, she had no idea what had happened. "I don't know that's the thing. Troy never met me at my locker this morning and then he practically ignored me during homeroom before rushing out to get to class"

"Hmm, sounds weird" Taylor acknowledged as she gave her friend a comforting smile.

"Oh well, I told him to talk to me when he's out of his mood. In other news, I have a date on Friday!" She suddenly exclaimed this as though it was the best news ever, just to get her friends of her case about Troy.

All three girls suddenly squealed, earning the odd glance from other pupils now starting to file into the room, all of whom were wondering what on earth was up with them.

"Who is it? And when is it?"

"What are you going to wear?"

Gabriella giggled at her friend's inquisitive nature and filled them in on this morning's gossip quickly before the bell signalled it was time for the lesson to start.

"Ooh you know, I bet Troy is jealous and that's why he's acting so weird" Sharpay suddenly said, slightly amused at the thought.

"Shar, don't be stupid. Troy doesn't even know about me and Cody yet"

Taylor nodded her head, agreeing that Gabriella made sense. "Yeah Shar, if Troy doesn't know he can't very well be jealous now can he?"

The blonde teen just gave an amused look to her friends and then glanced over to the door where said best friend was walking into the room. "News spreads fast at East high" She whispered as she shrugged and turned around in her seat to face the front, knowing she was right.

Gabriella denied all thoughts that Troy could be jealous, even if he did know; he had no reason to be jealous. They were just best friends; it was silly to think he could possibly be jealous of her going out with some guy.

Troy was in a world of his own for the best part of the day as he thought about Gabriella dating Cody and as the bell for the lunch period signalled, he failed to notice.

"DUDE, what is up with you today?" Chad asked as he woke his friend up from his 'daydream'.

Troy just sighed and rolled his eyes "Nothing I'm perfectly fine, just distracted"

Chad thought for a second before connecting the dots "This has something to do with Gabby, doesn't it? You guys have hardly spoken all morning which is so weird for you two"

"You noticed that huh? She's not speaking to me man. I was a jerk this morning" He sighed loudly as though he had the weight of the world on his shoulders while the pair walked into the cafeteria.

"Why were you a jerk? Ohh does this have something to do with her going on a date with that Cody dude from art class?" Chad's tone was teasing as they approached the food line.

Troy's eyes flared with anger "No, this has nothing to do with that" His reply came through clenched teeth as he tried to control the anger in his voice.

"Are you sure dude, you seem pretty fired up at the mention of it?"

"Chad, I said leave it. It has nothing to do with that; I was just an idiot okay?"

Chad rolled his eyes at his friend knowing that whether this morning was about this Cody guy or not, he was still jealous of him. He'd known his friend besides him for years and he'd never seen him act the way he did with Gabriella and it was pretty obvious he was jealous but he would let it go for now.

"Well dude I don't know what you did then but you should apologise before it gets worse. You know what chicks are like man, they take everything to heart so easily" He laughed as he grabbed his lunch and made his way to their usual table.

Troy just laughed at his best friends comments; he was so stupid sometimes it was no wonder he hadn't had a long term girlfriend. He picked his tray up and proceeded to follow his bushy haired friend to the table where he hoped to see Gabriella, only to get there and realise she wasn't present.

"Where's Ella?" Troy wondered aloud as he placed his tray on the red table and took a seat, trying to act nonchalant.

Taylor swallowed her mouthful of food before replying "She's tutoring in the library"

Troy nodded but didn't fail to see the look that both Taylor and Sharpay had shot him, indicating his brunette friend was hiding away from him after this morning. Not that he could blame her, he'd ignored her most of the day so why should she speak to him now? He inwardly groaned and decided he would meet her at her locker after school like always and hopefully he would have the chance to apologise to her then. He'd been stupid, of course his best friend could date other people, she wasn't his and he didn't have any romantic feelings for her in any way at all so it wasn't really a problem.

The end of the day approached faster than any of the teens had imagined which for the wildcat group appeared to be a large relief after the painstaking awkwardness and silence between their friends throughout the day. As Gabriella once again made her way to her locker, she found a sheepish looking Troy standing their waiting.

"Can I help you?" She asked; her tone slightly harsher than either had expected.

Troy immediately leaned off the lockers at her approach "Ella, I'm sorry about today. I've been such an idiot, I guess I've just been tired from basketball practice and I had no right to take it out on you"

"Uhuh, are you sure that's it?" She asked as she stuffed her needed books into her bag.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm really sorry Ella; I missed not talking to you"

Gabriella smiled as she seen the genuine apologetic look that graced her best friends handsome features. She sensed there was a little more to it than what he had said but she figured that he would tell her in his own time and besides, she'd missed having him around her all the time.

"It's okay Troy. Just don't do it again"

Troy chuckled and murmured his agreement before embracing her in a great big bear hug which she gladly returned and relaxed into, loving the feel of the familiar clinch.

"How about I make it up to you tonight?" The sandy haired boy asked as he flung his arm around his friend, both making their way out to the car park.

Gabriella grinned "What do you have in mind Mr Bolton?"

He grinned widely like a small child as he looked at her "How about, the best ice cream in town?"

"You mean...?"

"Yep, Tooty Fruty's Ice Cream Parlour! The one and only!"

"I'm in. I wouldn't miss the best ice cream in the world for anything" She grinned as she jumped up and down in excitement at the thought.

The pair laughed at her easily pleased nature as they approached Troy's car, both happy to be on speaking terms again and both looking forward to spending time together that night to make up for their lack of contact throughout the day.

* * *

**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and leave ideas if you wish :)**


	10. Telling Troy

**Hey Guys, I finally have an update for you! I know I said I'd try and be more frequent with my updates but now I'm working its hard to find the time when you come home tired and ready for sleep! My hours are unpredictabe and I haven't been too well either so I am deeply sorry for the lack of updates. However the holidays are here and I do have less work and more time to myself so I WILL be updating more. I've been meaning to give you this chapter for a while so please enjoy it and REVIEW!

* * *

**_Previously_**  
**

_The pair laughed at her easily pleased nature as they approached Troy's car, both happy to be on speaking terms again and both looking forward to spending time together that night to make up for their lack of contact throughout the day.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten – Telling Troy**

Gabriella, Taylor and Sharpay were currently sprawled out on the living room floor of the Evan's household, surrounded by candy and girly movies. Sharpay had insisted on having a girls evening so they could gossip about Gabriella's date the night before without the guys interrupting and well just because she was maybe extremely curious as to what had happened.

"So come on Gabs you have to tell us how it went" The blonde insisted as she bit the piece of liquorice she held in her hands.

"Yeah come on Gabby, how was it?" Taylor piped up from the other side of the petite brunette.

Gabriella just rolled her eyes in reply to her friends; they were so unbelievably nosey sometimes and she had to laugh at how they tried to cover it up by casually dropping it into conversation. "There isn't much to tell, it was a first date" She was half hoping that they would just nod in agreement and leave the topic be but if she knew her friends then they would pester her until she told them every last detail.

Sharpay just scoffed and gave her friend a pointed look, telling her she wasn't stupid and she should just spill the details already.

"Fine fine, I'll tell you. What do you want to know?"

The blonde thought about this while Taylor instantly answered "What was he like?"

"Um, I guess you could say he was sort of a gentleman and he was kind of sweet you know. I had a nice time, he was funny" Gabriella nodded as if to confirm her answer while her thoughts wandered back to last night's events.

_Gabriella was waiting patiently in her living room for Cody to pick her up for her date; well as patiently as she could when he was ten minutes late. She reassured herself that he would be here, he was just running late and she sought to distract herself by thinking of other things , however a thought in the back of her mind caught her off guard 'Troy would never be late, he'd be early'. She conceded to herself that it's true that Troy would never be late but then Troy wasn't the one taking her on the date, it was Cody and it was Cody she liked. Troy was just a friend after all...her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the loud shrill of a horn being pressed several times and as she jumped up to look out the window she grinned, Cody had arrived. _

_After making her way out to the car and greeting him, they had made their way to the movie theatre in town. The movie had been her choice; Cody had insisted she pick the movie as he was taking her out. Gabriella however had decided against a romantic comedy and picked a more neutral movie that they would both stand more chance of liking. Cody hadn't even realised she'd done this and in they had gone without a second thought. He'd been a perfect gentleman throughout the movie, keeping his hands to himself except for when he put one around the back of her seat and she'd admired him for this – most guys would be more interesting in making out and putting their hands in places she'd sooner them not. _

_They'd decided on a Mexican restaurant not too far from the movie theatre for dinner and spent most of the time talking and laughing as they got to know each other better. Gabriella had found herself at ease with him after a while and found he was quite charming when he wanted to be- funny too. After eating, Cody had dropped her off just in time for her curfew and had pecked her on the cheek before asking her to be his girlfriend. She had been slightly startled, she wasn't expecting him to ask her so soon but nevertheless her mind was telling her or more like screaming at her to say yes and so she did. She agreed to be Cody Richard's girlfriend; she now had a boyfriend. He'd responded by kissing her on the lips before they said goodnight and parted. _

"Hello? Hellooo Gabriellaaaaa?" Sharpay's voice echoed as she stared at her best friend who was lost in her own world.

Gabriella jumped slightly before looking sheepishly at the girls; embarrassed to be caught daydreaming. "Uh, yeah?"

Taylor laughed while Sharpay rolled her eyes at their friend "Hunny what were you thinking about?" The African-American girl questioned, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Gabriella smiled slightly before it turned into a smirk "Just about how Cody asked me to be his girlfriend last night, nothing much" The reply was so nonchalant as though it would mean absolutely nothing to the girls sitting in front of her when in reality she knew they were about to bounce off the walls.

"WHAT?"

"YOU FELT THE NEEDED TO WITHOLD THAT INFORMATION?"

"OH MY GOODNESS THIS IS SO EXCITING"

"DID YOU GUYS KISS?"

The Latina giggled at her friends as they practically exploded with sheer excitement for their friend and the need to know more details. They really were such typical girls and she loved that about them; they were hilarious when you didn't tell them things right away.

"Calm down girls. Yeah we kissed after he asked me to be his girlfriend and before you ask I did say yes" Gabriella bit her lip and smiled slightly thinking about Cody. She still couldn't believe he had asked her out and now she just hoped Troy was happy for her. She wanted to tell him herself, getting the news second hand would not go down well.

Troy was back to picking her up that Monday morning which made the perfect time for Gabriella to tell Troy about her and Cody. Sure enough a knock on her front door, ten minutes before he had been supposed to pick her up, signalled Troy had arrived and as she flung the door open they greeted with a hug.

"Ready to go Ells?"

"Yeah just give me 2 minutes to grab my stuff and find my shoes and I'll be right with you. You can go wait for me in the car if you want" She hollered over her shoulder as she made her into the kitchen to grab her school bag and try and find her shoes.

Troy just laughed; it was the same routine every morning. That girl could never find her shoes because she just took them off wherever she felt like and left them there. "Its fine Ell, you know by now I'll wait. Besides you'll take longer than 2 minutes"

Ten minutes later with both ballet flat shoes found, the pair had headed to the car with Troy opening the door for Gabriella as always. "Ah ever the gentlemen I see" Gabriella giggled as she observed Troy's actions.

"Absolutely, I aim to please" He smirked as he hopped into his side of the car and drove off.

Gabriella rolled her eyes "You have such a big head sometimes, your ego needs a check"

Troy just laughed before feigning innocence "I'm hurt Montez, deeply hurt"

"Whatever Bolton, whatever"

Troy chuckled at her passive comment before realising that he should ask her how her date had gone on Friday. After all it was the friend thing to do. "How was your date on Friday Ella? He better have treated you right" He asked as he glanced at his best friend next to him.

"Oh yeah it was good. Don't worry Troy he treats me right, no need to worry about me I'm a big girl now" She laughed. "Though I should tell you before you find out from someone else – he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes" The teen bit her lip subconsciously as she looked out the window at the passing houses.

Troy meanwhile felt his throat constrict and his grip on the steering wheel tighten but shook it off. "Well thanks for telling me first Ell and I'm happy for you"

The drive was quiet for a while as what could be only explained as a 'weird' silence overtook the car for a short period. Gabriella couldn't figure out why the silence felt so weird all of a sudden but decided to fix it. "So tell me Mr hot shot, got your eye on any girls at school?"

"Uh, well I guess there's one girl I was going to ask out" It was a lie. He wasn't going to ask anyone out or at least he hadn't planned too but now he thought about it he may as well ask out Harper Johnson. Gabriella would no doubt be spending more time with her boyfriend so he could do with something to occupy himself.

Gabriella nibbled on her lip slightly as her gaze met the outside surroundings once again. "That's great Troy, you should totally ask her. Who is it?"

"Um Harper Johnson"

Gabriella nodded and smiled slightly as they stepped out of the car that had arrived at East high. "You should go for it Troy, oh and there's your chance; she'd standing over there waiting for someone" She pointed to the large fountain in front of the school.

"Um Okay, I guess"

Troy took a deep breath and headed towards the fountain, looking behind him as he went to see Gabriella giving him an encouraging nod. Harper had asked him out just the other week and he'd told her he wasn't interested at that point in time so he wasn't worried about what she would say to him now.

"Hey Harper" He replied smoothly as he took a step in front of the tall blonde.

Harper smiled widely "Oh hey Troy, what can I do for you?"

"You can come out with me sometime?" He replied slickly as he put his best smile on and leaned a little closer to her.

"You mean like on a date?" The excitement in the girl's voice was highly noticeable as she practically jumped up and down with joy.

Troy watched the giddiness of the girl in front of him with a raised eyebrow before replying "Absolutely, how about this Friday?"

"Perfect Troysie"

Troy smiled as he they parted ways but groaned on the inside at the nickname she had already found for him. Troysie sounded like something you would call your new puppy not your boyfriend he concluded as he made his way to homeroom. Just what he had got himself into he didn't know.

Lunchtime arrived at long last for the students of East High, the Monday morning mocking them with their tired and not to mention bored brains, with its slowness. To say Troy Bolton hated Monday's was probably an understatement and he bounced eagerly on his feet, ready for his lunch as he waited for his best friend to arrive. He didn't have to wait much longer before he spotted her coming his way and he almost yelled for her to hurry her cute ass up before he noticed the figure next her.

Cody appeared to be with her and as they stopped just a few feet in front of him he witnessed them kissing. He felt awkward and oddly uncomfortable as he tried his best to avert his gaze away from them and to something else in the hallway.

"Bolton, get your head out the clouds and lets go eat" A sweet voice urged as he refocused his gaze to in front of him.

He looked sheepish for a second before swinging an arm around her and leading her into the cafeteria swiftly, the smell making him salivate more the closer they got to the food. "Ooh pizza, my Monday just got a whole heap better" He grinned like a child with a new toy as he grabbed a slice.

Gabriella shook her head at him playfully "Is food all you think about?"

Troy thought for a second before looking at her mock seriously "Yes, yes it is".

The pair just laughed at his humour before walking over to the table together and realising they were the first there despite Troy having to wait for Gabriella.

"So where's Cody, thought he'd want to sit by you?"

Gabriella shrugged "He has his own friends so I don't mind if he sits with them"

"He should want to be glued to your side" Troy stated as he bit into his pepperoni pizza slice.

"I could say the same about Harper, of course assuming she said yes when you asked her out"

Troy smirked "Are you trying to say she wouldn't say yes to the almighty Bolton? With my charm anyone would have a hard time refusing"

That was all it took for Gabriella to burst into giggles and it didn't take Troy long to join in with her infectious laughter, even if it was aimed at him.

"Okay ego boy, stop with the jokes before I end up spitting food out at you or something"

Troy chuckled before composing himself again "Fine fine don't believe me Montez. Anyway yeah she said yes, we're going out Friday"

Gabriella smiled genuinely, happy for her friend "Good for you Troy"

Their friends approached and took a seat around the table as Gabriella spoke her last sentence and as per usual their blonde haired friend was just dying to know what their conversation had been about.

"What's going on then? Why is Gabs happy for you Troy?"

"Oh nothing much, I just asked Harper out is all"

Sharpay's mouth twisted to the side as she took in the latest news from Troy Bolton, glancing at the others at the table discreetly to see their expressions ones of puzzlement also. "Well I guess that's good" She shrugged, not really enthused at the news.

"Yeah good on you Troy, about time you got yourself a girl" Chad said through a mouthful of chewed pizza.

"Chad, dude, don't talk with your mouthful. But thanks anyway" The sandy haired boy replied as he looked on at his friend with disgust.

"Hey you and Gabs could totally double date now" Zeke Baylor offered to the conversation as he realised that both of his friends were dating someone now.

"Oh yeah, totally" Gabriella's voice was laced with sarcasm and she laughed lightly at the comment.

Troy pondered it for a moment "Actually it's not such a bad idea"

Gabriella's eyes met Troy's as she searched them for some sort of humour, for some indication he wasn't completely serious but all she could see was seriousness. "Um, well I guess we could if you wanted too, I'm sure Cody wouldn't mind"

"Good. We can double date this Saturday then. Me and Harper and you and Cody, we'll go bowling or something, it'll be a blast" Troy smiled.

"Um, yeah sure. I'll let Cody know later" Gabriella replied tentatively, still unsure as to why the blue eyed boy in front of her would want to double date. She shrugged it off and thought of how it could possibly be fun with all four of them, especially if they went bowling like Troy had suggested.

The wildcat table flowed with conversation that Monday lunchtime as they talked about the recent events and about the weekend just passed. Troy and Gabriella's minds were far from the conversation though as they both thought about the double date they would be going on the upcoming Saturday.

* * *

**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to review - and leave ideas if you wish :)**


	11. Double Date

**NEW CHAPTER! YAY! I told you guys I was gonna get one out for you and here it is for you! I hope you guys can give me some ideas for a couple of the upcoming chapters - I have a plan for the story but I need a couple ideas for the next couple chapters. Anyway enjoy and please REVIEW - Thanks to those who have reviewed, you're A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!

* * *

**_Previously:_

_The wildcat table flowed with conversation that Monday lunchtime as they talked about the recent events and about the weekend just passed. Troy and Gabriella's minds were far from the conversation though as they both thought about the double date they would be going on the upcoming Saturday.

* * *

_

**Chapter Ten – Double Date**

Saturday morning had arrived in Albuquerque and as the midday sun rays shone through the curtains of a certain brunette's room she stirred; stretching before sitting up in her queen size bed. Gabriella felt a smile form on her face when she realised that it was Saturday and she would have no school, just a whole day to chill out and be a teenager. However the smile soon turned into a frown when she remembered a certain double date that had been organised in school that week. Rolling her eyes, she reached over to her cell phone on her bedside table and dialled the number of a certain perky blonde. While waiting to be connected, Gabriella pondered how she had gotten herself into this situation? Why hadn't she just said she would prefer not to double date or at least made some legible excuse up to put a stop to this nonsense? Sighing she knew it was no use saying should have, would have, could have, she was going on a double date with her boyfriend and best friend and it was final.

The phone connected and rang and before long a cheery voice could be heard on the other end of the line "Hello?"

"Heya Shar, its gabs, I need your help!" The brunette exclaimed before the perky blonde could speak another word.

"Of course I'll help you Gabs but what is it I'm helping with?" The blonde was curious as to why one of her best friends would need help on a Saturday afternoon.

Gabriella sighed "I have that double date tonight and I need help choosing an outfit and well you're the expert"

"I'll be there in half an hour, oooh this is so exciting"

The line went dead and Gabriella rolled her eyes for the second time in 10 minutes at her friend who could get so overly excited about clothes that she was like a child in a toy store who had the choice of any toy they wanted. Sharpay liked to play Barbie dolls, only with real people and although Gabriella had asked for her help she was slightly scared at the prospect of Sharpay Evans using her as a Barbie doll.

True to her word, half an hour later, Sharpay had arrived and was already sifting through Gabriella's clothing items in her closet. Gabriella was pretty much just observing the antics of the extravagant girl because she knew getting too involved would only end badly and besides Sharpay sorting out what she was going to wear on this date meant she had one less thing to worry about. The petite girl couldn't fathom how this date would turn out, it could be fun but then it could also be extremely weird and awkward and that was not something she wanted to experience.

"Hello earth to Gabriella"

Gabriella broke out of her trance "Huh? Oh sorry Shar"

Sharpay took a seat next to Gabriella as she observed her distractedness "Girl what is up with you today? You're so distracted and in your own little world!"

"Yeah I'm just wondering about this double date thing. I can't believe I ever agreed to this, it's going to be so weird Shar, me, my boyfriend and my best friend and his girlfriend! It's not as if we're all best friends or something. Harper is not a person I'd ever associate with and I have no idea what to talk to her about" The mocha eyed girl sighed, she was dreading this so much and she hadn't even started getting ready yet.

"I think if you mention Cheerleading or manicures you'll have no problem talking to Harper! She's not exactly the most intelligent life form out there"

Gabriella laughed at her friends' choice of words and knew she was right as always, Harper was not exactly hard to entertain. She could do this; a double date with her best friend couldn't be that hard, surely?

A few hours late, long after Sharpay had left, Gabriella studied herself in her long mirror as she put the finishing touches to her makeup. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans with a flowing purple top and silver ballet flats. She wanted to be casual and comfy but at the same time look nice and she smiled when she realised Sharpay had pulled that off for her. She would have to give her friend a giant hug when she seen her because she was amazing with fashion. A loud beep startled Gabriella from her thoughts and as she looked at the clock she realised it must be Cody because after all it was 7:10pm and they were supposed to leave her house at 7pm.

Grabbing her purse and cell phone, Gabriella made her way out to the car after hollering her goodbye's at her parents and receiving there 'behaves' and 'don't be late' messages.

"Hey Cody"

Cody turned his attention from his cell phone to the beautiful Latina in his car "Hey Gabby, you look nice" Was his simple comment as he gave her a peck on the lips and started the car once again.

Troy Bolton was a patient man for the most part but right now he was checking his watch every two minutes wondering where on earth Gabriella and Cody had got to. Him and Harper had been waiting for ten minutes outside the bowling alley and he'd already had to listen to her talk about how she had gotten her nails done especially for tonight. Troy was not particularly interested in this especially considering they were going bowling and how pretty your nails were, were the last thing anybody was concerned about.

Almost jumping with excitement as he spotted the black SUV pulling into the car park, he made his way over towards the car to meet the pair halfway and greet them. Cody stepped out of the car and started making his way across the car park and Troy found himself confused for half a second. Cody had just left his girlfriend to get out the car herself, he hadn't even offered to open her door or make sure she was okay getting out.

Before Gabriella had the chance to open the car for herself she found that Troy had opened the door and was offering her his hand to get out. She smiled and thanked him before the pair made started making their way over to the entrance to Harper and Cody.

Troy observed his friend discreetly and his jaw almost dropped, she was dressed so simply yet she looked absolutely amazing.

"Ells you look amazing" He smiled at his friend as they continued walking.

Gabriella blushes lightly at the comment "Uh thanks Troy. You don't look so bad yourself, well for you anyway" She joked with him to prevent herself from blushing more.

"Pfft I'm offended Montez, I always look great"

Gabriella just laughed at him but her mind was agreeing with his statement completely and she shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts. Troy too managed to refocus his attention from his beautiful best friend to the people waiting for them at the entrance.

"Come on you two, what took you so long walking?" Cody asked as he opened the entrance to building and made his way in.

Troy who was already less than pleased at Cody's actions was even more annoyed when he just let the door go and almost slam into his girlfriends face. No girl should be treated like that and this guy had obviously never been taught manners. "I was helping _your_ girlfriend out of the car, it's a pretty steep step and she's not exactly 6ft tall, so I'm sorry if we're not fast enough"

Gabriella bit her lip and nudged Troy, giving him a warning look to tell him he should just leave it and it wasn't a problem. Troy however did not like the football player's attitude and expressed his annoyance with a sigh before grabbing his bowling shoes and heading to the lane.

"Troysie, can you take my turn for me because I am not wearing these dirty shoes which have been worn by dirty people plus I just got my nails done and I don't want to ruin them"

Now it was Gabriella's turn to roll her eyes and sigh; this is why people like Harper Johnson and herself were not friends. Gabriella had no patience for airheads who thought of nothing but their nails but sensing an opportunity to make the atmosphere a little lighter she chimed in "Yeah Troysie, why don't you help Harper out like a real gentlemen" The smirk on her tanned face was hard to miss as she turned away from the pair and focused on putting her shoes on.

Troy groaned inside before putting on his best reassuring smile "Sure Harper, why don't you just sit and watch us, you can be our cheerleader or something"

Harper's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the word 'cheerleader' and Troy almost kicked himself for even suggesting such a ridiculous idea. This was not going to turn out well; his patience was already growing rapidly thinner by the second.

"How about we..." Troy started but stopped as he turned around to be met with the site of his best friend and her boyfriend kissing. He almost gagged at the site of it but instead he decided to clear his throat "How about we get this thing started so we can go eat"

The couple broke apart and Gabriella blushed before replying "Yeah let's because we can't have Troysie here starving now can we?" The smirk on her face was plain as day as she looked at Troy and tried to keep a straight face.

Troy just glared at her before they all (besides Harper of course) focused their attention on the game in hand. Each of them were striving to win but the masculinity in the vicinity could be smelt a mile off as the boys competed quite openly against each other to win. Of course neither of them were victorious after a stroke of luck had left Gabriella the winner.

"Haha I beat your ass Bolton and as for you my boyfriend well I beat your ass too" Gabriella giggled as she jumped up and down to celebrate her victory.

Harper was less than thrilled at this news and appeared to be sulking in her seat at not being announced the winner, even if it was Troy who was playing for her. "Whoopee. Now can we go please?"

Gabriella's excitement turned into a frown at Harper and even Cody and Troy wondered what the big deal was with winning for Harper when she hadn't even wanted to play.

"Well done babe" Cody said as he kissed girlfriend on the cheek and grabbed his jacket ready to go.

Troy had placated Harper and turned his attention to Gabriella as all four walked out the building "Well done Ella, you played great tonight. Shame you'll never beat me again" He smirked at his best friend before holding the door open for her.

Gabriella laughed before replying in a mock serious voice "You better watch yourself Bolton, next time I'll whoop your ass so good, you'll be hiding away with shame for weeks!"

Troy just shook his head and laughed at her statement as they made their way to the restaurant just across the parking lot.

The restaurant was busy, full to the brim with teens of different shapes and sizes who had nothing better to do on a Saturday evening than hang out with their friends and enjoy being young and carefree. Luckily the foursome did not wait long for a table and were seated in a booth in a corner by the window of the bustling room.

The couples both sat there in an awkward silence as they each studied the menu in front of them, willing for someone to break the tension that could currently be cut with a knife. Neither teen knew what to say nor how to start a conversation with the other as each found they were absorbed in reading a menu that each of them had already studied many times over.

A friendly voice broke into the thoughts of the teens "Are you guys ready to order?" A tall blonde waitress asked as she stood by their table.

Troy was the first to speak up "Yeah I guess so. I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with fries and a coke please, how about you Harper?"

"Just a salad and water for me and make sure its fresh salad" Harper ordered as she handed her menu to the waitress.

Gabriella was next and had decided she would order the same as Troy while Cody decided on chicken wings with fries.

After orders had been placed the table fell back to silence and as Troy observed the boy in front of him he noticed his eyes were trained on the waitress who had just been at their table and he cleared his throat to let him know he was watching him. Cody of course had immediately turned his attention back to Gabriella and acted as though everything was normal.

"Um so Harper how is cheerleading? Have you guys got your routine down yet?" Gabriella offered as she made an effort to end the awkwardness that was surrounding her.

Harper looked taken aback that Gabriella had actually spoken to her for a second before beaming with joy at the thought of talking about herself and her hobbies "Oh it's hard work you know, Jess our captain has got us working super hard and we never get a break hardly but it's really fun and I think we're going to win nationals this year, which would be so cool because we missed out last year"

Gabriella's eyes almost bulged out of her head at the pace in which Harper had spoke and the amount of words in which she had gotten into one breath. That was a talent right there she thought but then again this was Harper Johnson – she had no problem talking about anything concerning her. "Oh right. Well good luck with that I guess, I'm sure you'll have no problem winning"

"Of course not, winner is practically my middle name" Harper smiled as she went back to inspecting her perfectly manicured nails.

Gabriella just bit back a bitchy comment and almost wanted to laugh out loud at Harper's self obsessed personality. As Cody asked Harper a little more about the cheerleading squad, Troy took the opportunity to have a conversation with Gabriella.

"What did you do today then gabs? Before coming out and enjoying my wonderful company" He smirked as he questioned her.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and hit him playfully "I did nothing much Mr Ego. Shar came around for a while to help me with some girly stuff but other than that I just chilled"

"Ah see your life is so dull when you don't have me to hang out with" He winked at her before they both burst into laughter at his humour.

This was not unnoticed by the other halves of the respective couples and both Cody and Harper's conversation went suddenly quiet at the laughter of the best friends.

Cody as always wanted to know what was so funny before engaging his girlfriend in conversation once again. Meanwhile as Troy talked to Harper, the blonde was sending glares over to Gabriella who hadn't failed to see them.

As the teens received their food the table once again fell silent as the already strained conversation was lost and no one had anything more to say.

After settling the bill the young couples made their way out to their cars in the parking lot silently.

"Well uh thanks for tonight I guess. It was nice to hang out with you guys" Troy offered as he unlocked his car and opened the door for Harper.

Cody nodded his head in agreement before unlocking his own car and climbing in, leaving both Troy and Gabriella the only ones standing outside.

"Goodnight Gabs, I'll call you later on okay? We can talk properly"

Gabriella smiled at her best friend and nodded her head hollering a goodbye over her shoulder before climbing into the dark SUV as Troy climbed into his own car and took off.

Both Gabriella and Troy left with their respective partners and thought about how the night couldn't have been anymore awkward than it had been. Gabriella in particular had found it very awkward and weird and was more than happy it was over; she found the glares of Harper very unnerving and could not bear to listen to her rant about her nails or her wonderful cheerleading much more. Troy too had found the night a lot more awkward than he had first envisaged but had now learned he needed to keep an eye on Cody Richards from now on, he did not have a good feeling about the guy. All in all both teens had deemed the night to be a complete disaster and vowed never to double date again.

* * *

**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to review - and leave ideas if you wish :)**


	12. Awkward

**Hello people. An update is here, I do apologise that its late but I did tell you guys I needed ideas for the next couple of chapters and so without any I had a lack of inspiration. However, that has been sorted and my inspiration has returned. Some good stuff coming up in the next few chapters. Keep reading and REVIEWING :)

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_Gabriella in particular had found it very awkward and weird and was more than happy it was over; she found the glares of Harper very unnerving and could not bear to listen to her rant about her nails or her wonderful cheerleading much more. Troy too had found the night a lot more awkward than he had first envisaged but had now learned he needed to keep an eye on Cody Richards from now on, he did not have a good feeling about the guy. All in all both teens had deemed the night to be a complete disaster and vowed never to double date again.

* * *

_

Chapter 12 - Awkward

Gabriella and Troy were seated in the living room of the Montez house on a Saturday evening, laughing and talking while playing Monopoly. The pair had decided to spend quality time together that Saturday and after an eventful day of shopping (much to Troy's dismay) and going to the cinema the pair had decided to just chill and play a game of Monopoly.

"Gabby, that's not fair, you can't do that" Troy whined like a 5 year old.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and poked her tongue out at her best friend "I absolutely can and will; it's the name of the game Bolton so suck it up"

Troy crossed his arm mock sullenly before putting his best pouting face on for his friend, intending to get his own way. The blond boy was losing the game and was trying to persuade his best friend to not build hotels on her property, property that he seemed to land on every time.

"Aww poor Troysie, are you sad?" Gabriella smirked as she watched her best friend, amused at his actions.

Troy nodded his head like a small child "Yeah, you're so mean"

Gabriella laughed loudly at her best friend; he was such a sore loser sometimes. "Aww poor baby but you're little act won't work with me Bolton. I'm winning fair and square so get over it and take your turn"

Troy laughed before taking his turn and groaned when he landed on his best friend's property which declared him bankrupt. "No fair. You knew I'd land on there" He poked his tongue out at her and pretended to be upset once more.

"Oh please Troy boy, you know I won fair and square so suck it up and lets watch a movie" The brunette laughed as she proceeded to pack up the game.

"You cheated, I don't know how but you did. I so could have won that game if I wanted too" Male pride was showing through at his statement along with his stubbornness.

Gabriella eyes rolled in the back of her head "Of course Bolton. Whatever you say" she said with a smirk.

Troy suddenly lunged forward and pinned his best friend to the floor where she was sitting. "You're going to be so sorry for being mean Montez" Troy smirked as he watched the beautiful girl under him squirm.

"Bolton, you best let me up now or, or..." Her intelligent mind had gone blank at the thought of punishment for the boy staring down at her and she cursed herself for not coming up with something.

"What's the matter Montez? Cat got your tongue, huh?" His dept hands moved to her waste and skilfully pressed into her skin to tickle her and he laughed at her struggle to be free. He loved nothing more than to see his best friend squirm under his hands when he was tickling her; her giggle was so melodic and it made him happy to hear it.

Gabriella thrashed from side to side, trying unsuccessfully to get out of his grasp and be free from the torture of tickling. You see, Gabriella was highly ticklish and the slightest touch often sent her into a frenzy of giggles which she couldn't control. "T-troy p-please, stop" She stuttered out in between fits of laughter.

Troy smirked at his best friend, loving to tease her. "What are the magic words Gabs?"

"I w-won't say them, n-now let me up Troysie" The last words came out in a high pitched squeal as his hands pressed harder into her body, tickling her more than before. She knew he was getting her back for calling him 'Troysie'; he wasn't fond of the cute name that Harper had originally started and she loved nothing more than to tease him with it.

"What were you saying Gabs? I believe you had something to tell me? Unless of course you want me to keep tickling you"

"Troy Bolton i-is the h-hottest boy i-in the world and I love h-him m-more than anything"

Troy grinned before he nodded and stopped his ministrations as he watched the brunette regain control of her breath while glaring at him. "That'll teach you not to mess with me"

Gabriella just shook her head at him before making a move to get up off the floor; now that Troy's grip had loosened. She leant up on her elbows first and as she made an effort to get up she noticed Troy appeared to be in his own little world and had not registered her actions. Either that or he was planning on holding her hostage like this all night. "Uh, Troy..."

Troy was mesmerised by his best friend; she was so easy to like and she didn't mind being teased – she knew how to have fun. On top of that she was easy to talk too and they got along so well. It was an added bonus that she was beautiful, more beautiful than he dared to admit.

As her voice brought him out of his thoughts, their eyes met. As blue locked with brown, neither could tear their orbs from the others intense gaze. It seemed as though there was a gravitational pull between them that kept their eyes focused on each other and suddenly they found that their faces were inching slowly closer to each other. Each could feel the warm breath of the other on their faces and Troy was especially conscious of the sweet vanilla scent of Gabriella that always told him that it was her. Neither mind was working but senses were heightened as their lips were millimetres from touching and becoming one.

Suddenly the door bell rang around the house, making a shrill sound to indicate the arrival of a guest. Both teenagers jumped apart at the sound and eyes were wide as they thought about what had almost happened. Gabriella bit her lip as she looked down – a light blush rising to her cheeks while Troy cleared his throat before standing up to get the door.

As Troy answered the door, Gabriella gathered her thoughts and steadied her nerves, telling herself that they had just been caught up in the moment and it meant absolutely nothing to either of them. Well at least that's what she tried to tell herself but the disappointment she had felt when the doorbell had rang was telling her a completely different story.

"Uh, it was the pizza we ordered before" Troy stated as he motioned to the pizza he was holding in his hands.

Gabriella looked up and nodded "I forgot all about that. I was too caught up in beating you in Monopoly" She said with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, yeah just rub it in Montez. I'll get you back" He smirked as they both settled on the sofa for the rest of the evening to watch a movie.

The rest of the night had been spent making as little eye contact as possible after their almost kiss but had nevertheless been fun. The pair always enjoyed one another's company and that couldn't be denied but the almost kiss has made things slightly awkward between the two as was particularly evident the following Monday morning.

Troy beeped his horn to signal he was waiting for Gabriella that early Monday morning before heading around to the passenger side of the car and waiting.

The Montez door swung open and Gabriella closed it tightly behind her before making her way to the car. Her eyes were trained to the floor, watching her footsteps as she approached the blue eyed boy. "Morning" She said softly as she bit her lip.

Troy sucked in a breath as he took in the girl in front of him, once again she was wearing simple skinny jeans and a tank top but she looked gorgeous. He shook his head suddenly, realising he was just her friend, he shouldn't think those things. "Uh, morning Gabs, ready for school?"

As Troy opened the door for her she replied "As ready as I'll ever be"

The car ride had been silent most of the way, only simple pleasantries had been exchanged and simple questions asked. Heavier topics had been avoided like the plague as had all thought or talk of the weekend's events. It was an unspoken agreement between the two that neither would mention what had happened that weekend both due to the awkward nature the conversation would possess and due to the fact neither dared to admit that their actions had meant something.

"Um, hey Gabs, you have English next right?" Troy asked in the school hallway as he fiddled with the books that were currently in his arms, avoiding eye contact with the brunette.

Gabriella looked at him uncertainly from under her eyelashes, unsure how to stop the awkwardness. "Um, yeah, same as you right?"

Troy nodded "Yeah, well I'll, uh, see you in there, I have to go see Harper first" Their eyes met briefly for a second before darting away.

"Yeah, sure"

Both were well aware of each other's schedule by now and the conversation had been almost forced and appeared strained which had not gone unnoticed by two onlookers.

Gabriella turned her focus to Sharpay and Taylor and she noticed them looking at her curiously "What's up with you two? What's that strange look for?"

Sharpay raised an eyebrow before glancing to the side at her dark skinned friend and back to Gabriella "Well it just struck us that conversation between you and Troy was, well..."

"Awkward and very unlike you two" Taylor finished, always the blunt one.

"Yeah, are you two okay? Did something happen with you two this weekend?" Sharpay smirked at her friend, knowing her and Troy were made for one another.

Gabriella cursed herself for being awkward around Troy "Um no. Everything is fine; I guess he's just a little preoccupied with Harper. That girl is a handful, let me tell you that" The Latina was a dab hand at changing the conversation topic and thanked God that she had thought so quickly of something else to talk about.

Taylor rolled her eyes at her friend "I can only imagine, in fact I don't have too. I've seen how that girl acts, how was your double date? I'm so glad that wasn't me in your position"

Sharpay's eyes lit up at the mention of the double date, she had all but forgotten about it until now "Oh yes, let us know how that double date went. I want details"

Gabriella rolled her eyes at her friends but proceeded to tell them the whole story, from beginning to end; including all the intricate details that girl's loved to know. "...and then we went home and that was it"

"Pfft that girl needs a reality check, she's so far up her own ass that she's forgotten her way back"

The girls burst into laughter at the Blonde's comment about Harper knowing it was pretty much accurate. Harper definitely lacked any form of modesty or interest in other people; she was the most self centred girl in the school.

"I feel so bad for you girl, having to deal with her all night but at least you made it through and you're alive to tell the tale. Plus I'm sure Troy was happy you went" Taylor spoke and nodded to confirm her statement.

"Uhuh" Gabriella replied before the girl's headed their separate ways in order to attend their next classes. She was grateful for the ringing of the bell for once as she knew the conversation was promptly being turned back around to her and Troy and she wasn't ready to discuss what had happened at the weekend; in fact she wasn't ready to fully acknowledge it had happened just yet. Acknowledging it had happened meant acknowledging there was a reason behind the actions and Gabriella had long convinced herself that she and Troy were only best friends.

The petite beauty sighed as she turned the corner into an empty hallway, when had life become so complicated? She didn't know but she didn't like it. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly found herself face to face with Harper Johnson and her posse.

"Well well if it isn't the one and only Gabriella Montez, I've been meaning to have a little talk with you..."

* * *

**A bit of a cliffhanger there for you. Nothing major I suppose but the next chapter will hopefully be up this Sunday! This was sort of a filler chapter so I can start writing some more interesting chapters :) Please review and thanks to those who have, it means a lot to me 3. Btw who seen the AMAZING pics of Vanessa for Candies? So proud of her :) I own storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners. **


	13. Mess I Made

**Hello :) Another update is here! YAY! Thank you all you wonderful people who review time and time again, it honestly means so much to me 3 I have 30 of you on story alert right now and I thank you all very much for your support :)

* * *

**_Previously:_

_The petite beauty sighed as she turned the corner into an empty hallway, when had life become so complicated? She didn't know but she didn't like it. Lost in her thoughts, she suddenly found herself face to face with Harper Johnson and her posse. _

"_Well well if it isn't the one and only Gabriella Montez, I've been meaning to have a little talk with you..."

* * *

_

**Chapter 13 – Mess I Made**

"Well well if it isn't the one and only Gabriella Montez, I've been meaning to have a little talk with you..."

Gabriella sighed as she looked at Harper; her tone of voice told her everything she needed to know about this conversation and where it was going. Harper had never been a subtle one. "Look Harper, as much as I'd love to stay and chat, I have an English class to get too so if you don't mind..." Gabriella took a step to the side in an attempt to bypass the group but was stopped by the red haired girl closest to her.

Harper took a step closer to Gabriella "I told you I wanted to talk to you and talking is what we will do, okay?"

"Fine"

"I'm glad we understand each other. Now listen Gabriella, we need to discuss the matter of you and Troy..."

Gabriella rolled her eyes "And what is there to discuss?"

"We are discussing how you're going to stop flirting with my boyfriend and stop hanging around him so much" Harper smiled a sickly sweet smile as she took another step closer to her latest enemy, forcing her into a corner.

"Flirting? Harper if you think I'm flirting with Troy then you need to get glasses. Troy and I are just best friends and nothing else that I can assure you of"

Harper raised an eyebrow and glared at the pretty brunette in front of her "Blind? I don't think so sweetie, I know what I see and I don't like it. Therefore you're going to stop hanging around my boyfriend so much and let him concentrate on me"

Gabriella took a step backwards as Harper invaded her personal space even more and cursed when she hit the lockers behind her. "Harper, Troy is my best friend and I'm not going to stop hanging out with him because you want me too. I wouldn't do that to Troy so you better get used to sharing"

"Don't you tell me what to do Montez, who do you think you are? You're just a geek to me and I won't hesitate to screw you over if you don't listen to what I'm telling you. Troy is mine now and that's the way it's supposed to be"

"You can't decide for Troy, he has his own rights and if he wants to hang out with me, I can't stop him" Gabriella said as she glared back at the tall blonde in front of her.

Harper mock laughed "Of course you can't stop him but he doesn't really want to hang out with you anyway; he knows you're just a geeky girl and he feels sorry for you and lets you hang around him"

The girls behind Harper sniggered and laughed as they listened to Harper while Gabriella just glared at them and shook her head.

"That's not true Harper and you know it. Just back off and deal with the fact that Troy and I are best friends and you can't change that" As the words left her mouth, Gabriella worked hard in her mind to convince herself of the fact more than anything. She trusted Troy and she was sure he wouldn't think so lowly of her but there always seemed to be that niggling doubt lingering around in the back of your mind at times like these.

Harper stepped closer to Gabriella once again, her face closer to hers as she glared evilly into her eyes "You will stop flirting with my boyfriend and stop hanging out with him after school all the time. I wouldn't want to tell your boyfriend about you flirting with other guys now would I? Troy and I are together now and you better get used to it because I'm not going anywhere"

With that Harper backed off and turned on her heals to go to class, hollering a "Toodles" over her shoulder as she turned the corner and vanished into the crowds.

Gabriella was shocked to say the least. She was well aware of Harper's personality and how unreasonable and selfish she was but this, this was unbelievable. She - flirting with Troy? No, no way. That girl wasn't only evil she was clearly deluded. As she started on her way to class she sighed; this was going to be a long day and she had no idea how she could ever face Troy now. She couldn't very well tell him about Harper, could she? No, that would only upset him and she didn't want him to have to choose between his girlfriend and herself.

Arriving to class later than usual, Gabriella found her usual seat next to Troy had been occupied and she silently thanked God for making it happen. Now she could sit at the back of the class and concentrate on her work and therefore successfully avoid any conversation with her best friend.

By the time lunch time had rolled around, Gabriella had successfully managed to avoid Troy but knew she would have to face him at the lunch table. However she reminded herself that she was his best friend and she could talk to him if she wanted and she would do just that.

"Hey baby"

Gabriella was startled as her boyfriend materialised by her side "Oh hey Cody" She smiled lightly, her boyfriend a welcoming distraction.

Cody kissed her quickly on the lips before taking her hand and leading her into the bustling cafeteria. "I missed you this weekend baby, did you have fun?"

"Uhuh, sure. I missed you too" Gabriella was only half paying attention to her boyfriend as they approached the wildcat table. Troy was there sucking face with his bitchy girlfriend and she was feeling slightly queasy at the sight.

"Hey Gabs, you okay? You look like you're in a world of your own today" Sharpay asked as she pulled her friend down to sit next to her.

Gabriella turned her attention to her bubbly friend "I'm fine Shar, just feeling a little off is all"

Her friend nodded and the table fell back into conversation but Gabriella found she was only half listening under the uncomfortable glares and looks from Harper who was seated opposite.

"Hey Ells, I haven't seen you most of the day, where have you been hiding?" Troy asked as he made a move to engage his best friend in conversation.

Gabriella paled and her gaze shifted to the table "Oh you know I just got busy with work and stuff. Classes are pretty hectic today and so yeah..."

Troy nodded in agreement "I understand Gabs, my teachers are piling on the homework this week – I swear they're trying to kill me or worse – make me learn something!"

Gabriella couldn't helped but laugh slightly at his comment; she knew how much Troy hated doing his homework and if he had only a few pieces of homework he would complain he had 'tons'. She shook her at him "You'd complain you had loads of homework if you had one piece Troy"

"Hey, no I wouldn't – perhaps" He laughed at himself as did Gabriella and the tension between them had been temporarily removed.

"I know what you mean though; homework sucks. You'd think we were seniors the amount of homework they're handing out"

Troy nodded his head in agreement with his best friend and smiled sweetly at her.

"She's always so busy with schoolwork, my girlfriend is such a genius" Cody interrupted and he leant down to capture Gabriella's lips in a fiery kiss.

Troy frowned ever so slightly at this and this didn't go unnoticed by Harper who quickly redirected her boyfriend's attention back to her. She would have to have another word with Gabriella.

Gabriella was walking down the hallway at the end of school when once again she ran into Harper – it seemed as though this girl was everywhere she went, keeping an eye on her. "What now, Harper? Is it not enough for you that I barely spoke to Troy today?"

Harper was annoyed; how was it that this girl could grab the attention of her boyfriend in seconds and they weren't even dating? She had to work for Troy's attention and it wasn't fair. "Oh I just wanted to remind you that I'm watching you Gabriella so don't get any ideas"

Gabriella sighed "Harper, you can't stop Troy and I talking so just believe when I tell you I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend. Troy has eyes for you only so you have no need to worry"

Harper scoffed; if her boyfriend had eyes for only her she wouldn't be standing here wasting her time talking to people like Gabriella Montez. "And you called me blind? Just make sure you concentrate on your own boyfriend. Oh and before I forget, those Friday nights you two spend together? They're going to stop"

"But..."

Harper stepped closer to Gabriella and after spotting her boyfriend coming towards them, she lowered her voice and plastered a sweet smile on her face "They're going to stop, capiche? I can't have you two cosying up together while I'm not there now, can I? You're smart, I'm sure you can come up with some excuse for Troy – that is of course for when he's not taking me out that night"

"I- you..." Gabriella was stunned and at a loss for words, this girl had taken things to a new low and she had no idea what to do. She'd been back into a corner and she could see no way out.

"Well it was nice talking to you Gabriella, toodles"

With that Harper walked away and Gabriella watched as she walked up to an oncoming Troy and kissed him deeply before presumably heading to cheer practice.

"Hey Gabs, is everything okay?" Troy asked as he approached the Latina.

Gabriella's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "What do you mean?"

"You haven't been around much today; it feels like you've been avoiding me..."

"I told you I've been..."

"Busy – yeah you said already" Troy interrupted. "I don't buy it though Ella, I know you and I know you're avoiding me so what's up?" The blond boy asked with concern.

Gabriella shook her head and took a deep breath "Maybe you should ask your girlfriend that question"

It was Troy's turn to look confused as he listened to his friend "Huh? What does Harper have to do with this?"

"Your girlfriend and I had a little talk earlier today"

Troy nodded in understanding "Yeah she told me. She said that you had a little misunderstanding and that you'd judged her all wrong but that you sorted it out and you're both on the same page now. I still don't see why you would avoid me over that..."

Gabriella scoffed "Judge her wrong? I judged her right; I know what she's like. However you're girlfriend is the one that approached me and warned me to stay away from you or she 'wouldn't hesitate to screw me over' – her words not mine"

"No, you must have got it wrong. Harper maybe be high maintenance and bitchy sometimes but she's not evil. She likes you and you won't even give her a chance, even after she made an effort to talk to you again just now" Troy's anger was starting to build inside of him as he listened to his best friend.

"Of course she told you those things Troy – she wants you all to herself and I'm just in the way because I'm your best friend. She's an evil witch Troy who is only with you for her reputation and popularity status, she couldn't give a damn about you or how you feel" Gabriella's voice was raised in her anger; she couldn't believe Harper would stoop so low but then she wasn't so surprised at anything she did anymore.

Troy shook his head "No, you're just lying because you're jealous. You want all my attention again but you can't have it, you have to accept that I'm with Harper now and I have to focus on her. If you gave her half a chance..."

"Half a chance? I gave her more than that Troy and she threatened to screw me over if I didn't leave you alone. I can't believe that I'm standing here in front of my best friend and the one person that means the most in the world to me, trying to defend myself" Her voice was strained with emotion as she shouted at him.

Troy was shocked at the outburst that was filled with hurt and confusion. Gabriella was his best friend and he wanted so bad to believe her but why would Harper lie? Surely she wouldn't lie to her own boyfriend; she was so genuine and sweet around him. He stood in confusion as he watched the look on his best friends face turn to sadness.

Gabriella sighed dejectedly and shook her head "Forget it Troy, you can have Harper and give her all your attention because quite honestly I have no desire to talk to the guy who is replacing my best friend. You're changing into a different person with her Troy and it's not a person I want to know"

The words hung in the tension filled air around them and cut through his heart like a knife as the mocha eyed girl turned around and walked towards the exit of the school. He had no idea what to think anymore – his best friend was someone he should trust without hesitation but Harper was his girlfriend and he had a loyalty to her too. He punched the locker to his side in anger and frustration before making his way to his car.

As he buckled up and turned the ignition, the radio blared into the previous silence and the song that played haunted his mind for the rest of the night as he wondered how he had got into this situation.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
I'm staring at the mess I made  
As you turn, you take your heart and walk away_

_

* * *

_**I own storyline only - anything else goes to rightful owners. Don't forget to review :) Song used is: Parachute - Mess I Made.**


	14. After Effects

_Previously: _

_The words hung in the tension filled air around them and cut through his heart like a knife as the mocha eyed girl turned around and walked towards the exit of the school. He had no idea what to think anymore – his best friend was someone he should trust without hesitation but Harper was his girlfriend and he had a loyalty to her too. He punched the locker to his side in anger and frustration before making his way to his car._

_As he buckled up and turned the ignition, the radio blared into the previous silence and the song that played haunted his mind for the rest of the night as he wondered how he had got into this situation. _

* * *

**Chapter 14 – After Effects**

Gabriella was angry, in fact, she was past angry – she was furious. Her small feet paced the dark wood flooring in her spacious bedroom as she thought of her best friends actions. Troy had chosen _her_, that ...that _slut_ over his own best friend? The said best friend that had been nothing but loyal and honest with him since the beginning! She just couldn't fathom how this had all happened and it fuelled her already strong anger. As for Harper, how dare that bitch even insist she couldn't be a part of her best friend's life and then go and turn him against her, how dare she. Gabriella didn't know who to be angrier at right now – Troy or Harper. As the brunette thought about this and worked through what was happening in her mind, she realised that she wasn't necessarily angry at Troy, just more disappointed. She'd never expected him to take someone else's side over hers and it stung; it pierced her heart with such strength that she found herself with wet cheeks as tears rolled over her soft facial features.

Plopping onto her soft bed, she wiped her tears and shook her head at the mess she was currently in. She and Troy hadn't spoken in days and the glint in those green eyes of Harper suggested she was enjoying every single second of it. She was trying so hard not to let the situation get to her, after all if Troy didn't think she was worth that much value as a best friend then she should forget him, right? But no matter what, Troy was her best friend and he was having a huge lapse in judgement right now – one that she hoped would change soon.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of her cell phone that was vibrating rapidly on her besides table. Picking it up, she answered it in a weary voice "Hello?"

"Hey Gabs, I phoned to see how you are but by the sounds of things it's still not so good..." Sharpay answered in a sympathetic tone.

"I'm fine Shar, there's always someone who is worse off, right?"

The blonde shook her head on the other end of the line and laughed slightly – her best friend was always thinking of others and was far too logical for her own good. "Gabs, it's okay to be angry or upset. Your best friend just turned his back on you"

Gabriella sighed "Thanks for the reminder. I...just...ugh I hate this. I just can't comprehend how it got to this point, you know? I just want things to be back to normal, I want the old Troy back. The Troy I loved hanging out with and who always had my back. Not the jerk Harper has turned him into"

"Sweetie I know and you guys were so close too...you guys were like the golden couple in the school, everyone thought you guys would always be glued to each other's side. I can't believe Troy did this..."

"Shar, we were never the golden couple...we were never even a couple..." The mere thought of being one half of the golden couple with Troy sent a weird feeling searing through her heart as though it had skipped a beat. The teen shook her head "We were just best friends and that's as far as it went"

Sharpay just rolled her eyes, knowing that while in their eyes they were 'just friends' everyone else knew that they were meant to be so much more. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You've told me more than often enough that you were 'just friends' Gabs but your friends know better whether you believe it or not"

"Shar, I'm going to say this slowly. Me...and...Troy...are...just...friends – Or at least _were_"

"I get it, believe me I get it. Anyway, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay and I'll see you tomorrow at school, I guess?"

Gabriella groaned and banged her head against the nearest bedpost "Yeah, school, I'll see you there"

Gabriella ended the call and held her head in her hands at the thought of school again...school had been difficult enough the last couple of days and she didn't want to go back to the cheerily decorated place where she would have to see Troy and Harper constantly throughout the very long day.

* * *

Troy walked into school with his hood up and his earphones in his ears and desperately tried to avoid talking to anyone. He was so fed up of acting as though nothing was wrong and that he wasn't being affected by the possible end of his friendship. Gabriella meant a lot to him and the fact she and his girlfriend couldn't get along was something he was less than thrilled about.

Arriving at his locker, the blue eyed golden boy was greeted with Chad and Zeke who were talking animatedly about something as they leaned against the steel structures. No doubt it was something to do with Basketball or knowing Chad...food.

"Yo hoops, hows it going?" Chad asked as he turned to face his friend.

Troy removed the earphones from his ears reluctantly and as slowly as possible as he pondered the question. How was he? He wasn't sure he knew the answer to that but answered regardless. "I'm fine Chad. Can I help you two with something? You don't usually meet me at my locker..."

Chad and Zeke shared a look before turning back to Troy. "Troy what is going on with you and Gabs? You guys were like joined at the hip and now you're...well...not" Chad asked.

The sandy haired boy shook his head; he should have seen this coming. "Gabs betrayed me by calling my girlfriend a witch...by refusing to cooperate with her and even give her half a chance...she refused to get along with her because she wanted all my attention..."

Chad literally laughed out loud at this statement, a laugh that was dry rather than humorous. "Dude, you have got to wake up and see Harper for what she really is. If I was Gabby I would have called Harper a lot worse than witch...I'm sorry man but that girl is poison"

Zeke nodded in agreement. "Troy, man, you know I'd never be anything but honest with you, right?" Zeke waited for Troy's nod of the head before pressing on. "Well, Harper is the biggest bitch in this school and even the stupidest person can tell that girl is only using you for her popularity. Think about it man, why would Gabriella even think of betraying you? She wouldn't do that to you and we've stood by and watched her struggle with this whole situation"

"But..."

"Wake the fuck up Troy, smell the roses...or the coffee, whichever idiom you prefer! Just think about it, you're really willing to believe your girlfriend over your best friend, the girl you've been close too since she arrived? Why would Gabriella have any reason to lie to you?" Chad stared at Troy as he finished his speech, his dark eyes boring into the blue eyes of his best friend, as though he could burn them into his memory.

Troy looked between both of his friends and sighed, they were right and he hated that. Why had even thought twice about believing Harper over Gabriella? He'd spent days ignoring his best friend because he thought she was in the wrong. Gabriella was so sweet, so kind natured, she was always there for him and had never lied to him. "Fuck" The cuss echoed around the partially empty hallway as the angry teen pounded his fist into the metal lockers to the side of him. He'd been so wrapped up in his new girlfriend that he hadn't even truly listened to Gabriella.

Zeke raised an eyebrow at his friend's reaction before patting him on the back in consolation and walking off down the halls towards homeroom with Chad, knowing no more needed to be said.

* * *

As she walked through the hallway to her locker, Gabriella was stopped in her tracks by none other than her supposed best friend. As she made a move to sidestep the tall figure, she found herself being blocked by him once again and she rolled her dark orbs.

"Troy, I'd appreciate it if you could move out my way, I have a locker to get too"

Troy just shrugged "I think us talking is more important than getting to your locker, Gabriella"

"I have nothing to say to you. _Nothing._ You hurt me Troy and now you want to talk? Well life sucks, doesn't it?" Both were shocked by the icy tone in which Gabriella had uttered the words.

"Please, Gabriella. I'm sorry...I know I was an idiot to believe Harper over you...I'll do anything to make it right, just name it. I don't want to lose you as my best friend Ella, please, I'm sorry" He was pleading with her.

Gabriella just scoffed and shook her head. "Troy what you did, what you said, what _she _said, it hurt like hell. Do you know how hard it is to hear that your best friend doesn't believe you?"

Troy was practically on his knees begging as he ran a hand through his shaggy hair and sighed in frustration. She was not going to make this easy on him and he really shouldn't be shocked – when Gabriella gave you her trust it meant a lot and it figured if you broke it, you were going to have to do a hell of a lot more than apologise to get it back. "Gabriella, Brie, please...I don't know what else to say but I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, I swear I will!"

Gabriella had wanted a change of heart from Troy for the last few days as she'd wallowed in self pity and anger but now she realised all she wanted was space...she needed him to realise fully how much she'd been hurt by him. An apology wasn't going to take anything back and make everything perfect. "Troy...I don't want to lose you either but it's going to take a lot more than an apology for me to even consider forgiving you. I think we need some space apart, I need to figure out how to trust you again and you need to figure out if you really want me as your best friend and if you do, if you really trust me. I'll see you around..."

Her brown curls bounced around her as she walked around him and started toward her locker, her feet picking up speed to catch up with her boyfriend who was currently stood at his own locker. His own best friend was ignoring him and he had no idea how on earth to make it right. The dull ache that had been burning inside him for days had turned into fully fledged pain and it felt like someone was twisting a knife in heart. Harper...she had cause all this and he'd be damned if she was going to take anymore liberties regarding him – if she wanted to be centre of attention then he'd give it to her.

* * *

"Troysie!" Harpers squeal filled the full gym as Troy entered and made his way toward her.

Troy was pissed and as his teammates watched him walk toward the blonde, they could see it and knew nothing good could come from this.

"Harper, I knew you could be a bitch but you've sunk to an all time low. Threatening my best friend so you could have me all to yourself? You're twisted Harper and I hope you're happy with yourself"

Harper's eyes formed large circles as she absorbed his words and she glanced nervously around her as her cheersquad and basketball team watched closely. "Troysie, can we talk about this, ya know, in private? Out in the hall..."

"No Harper we can't, everyone should know what you did. I'm only talking to you now to let you know it's over, you want popularity then go and find some other guy to fuck around with because I'm through with listening to you and you're lies. I don't know if my best friend will ever talk to me again after what you did so I hope you're very happy. I was an idiot to even think of dating you Harper...stay away from me"

"I-Troysie..." Harper's face was forlorn and shocked as she tried to speak; the whole gym was watching her now.

Troy shook his head and walked away to his team as she attempted to speak, she'd done enough damage without trying to wheedle her way out of this mess. It was about time she got a taste of her own medicine.

"Man, are you okay?" Chad enquired carefully as he watched his friend pick up the orange ball and launch it at the net with a force he'd never seen before.

"Oh I'm fucking fantastic Chad. My best friend refuses to talk to me and my ex girlfriend is a lying conniving bitch who caused it, so yeah, I'm great, just great" His tone was hard and sarcastic as he continued to launch the ball at the net. When did life get so complicated?

* * *

**Firstly, I'm going to apologise for my awful updating skills. I know I haven't updated in a long while and I could give you many a reason why but lets just say that they won't mean all that much to you and instead I want to apologise profusely. Inspiration has been a problem of late, I seem to be going through a lull in that so its making it harder to write so if this chapter sucks, sorry :( I worked hard on it though and its not the most exciting of chapters but the time is coming for better things, I just have to have filler chapters or it wont work out lol. Anyway PLEASE if you could REVIEW I'd appreciate it a lot but I'm just happy if you chose to stick with me and keep reading. Also, please remember I love getting IDEAS or SUGGESTIONS for my stories. I have an outline/plan for it but I appreciate the readers input :) Thanks sooo much 3 P.S My next update will be quicker! I'll leave a note for myself as reminder =)**


	15. Interfering & Hope?

_Previously:_

"_Oh I'm fucking fantastic Chad. My best friend refuses to talk to me and my ex girlfriend is a lying conniving bitch who caused it, so yeah, I'm great, just great" His tone was hard and sarcastic as he continued to launch the ball at the net. When did life get so complicated?_

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Interfering & Hope?**

Troy and Gabriella, Gabriella and Troy – it just sounded so right, their names rolled off your tongue so easily and it was as though it was the most beautiful delicacy in the world right in your mouth. They sounded like the perfect couple and if you seen them, you would know that they _could_ be the perfect couple. This is exactly what their friends knew, maybe they wouldn't describe it in so many words but still, they knew their two best friends were meant to be in each other's lives despite their latest conflict.

Sharpay, the enthusiastic and bubbly blonde of the group insisted that she knew for certain that her friends should be together as a couple but right now even she would settle for them returning to best friends rather than the distant and civil politeness they were currently engaging in. The said young girl sighed and shook her head as she watched her best friends pass each other in homeroom with no more than a quick nod of the head and a muttering of 'hello'.

"It's been two freaking weeks and we're still witnessing this shit? I mean can they just stop being so freaking stubborn and admit they missed each other and want to be friends again?"

Taylor rolled her eyes at her best friend, she swore she didn't have a filter in her brain and just spoke whatever she felt like but she did have to admit she sort of had a point. It was getting tiring being in the middle of all this and observing it. "While I don't think it's that easy Shar, I do agree with you that it's getting stupid. I understand what happened but they have to move on at some point and stop wasting valuable time for friendship"

Sharpay nodded feverishly "Yes, exactly. It's just stupid now and I think we should give them a little push in the right direction before we all go crazy"

"Shar, I'm not sure it's a good idea to get embroiled in their personal life, we can't force them to go back to being best friends...or anything else for that matter" The logical side of Taylor was speaking out at this point and she threw her friend a pointed look as if to convince her of this logic.

"Oh stop being so damn logical and straight laced Taylor, you agreed yourself that this is getting beyond the point of ridiculous and we won't do anything to interfere...just maybe talk to them and give them a nudge the right way, you know?"

Taylor eyed her friend before conceding, throwing caution to the wind or more accurately, throwing her logic out the window. After all they had to do something before things escalated to the point of the pair becoming almost strangers! "Fine, fine but you listen here Sharpay Catherine Evans, if this goes past the point of friendly intervention; I am going to be blaming it all on you and will refuse to participate, okay?"

Sharpay just laughed and patted her friend on the back "Sure thing Taylor, sure thing"

* * *

Gabriella smiled out of contentedness as she walked the school hallway with Cody, their arms linked together and a conversation flowing freely between them – well it was more Cody talking than her but she didn't mind, not at all. She was happy to sit back and listen to him talk about football and hanging out with the guys, heck she'd be happy listening to him talk about cars right now because it sure beat being lectured about Troy Bolton or hearing about how he was coping. What did he have to cope about anyway? She was the one who was hurt; she was the one who was betrayed by her best friend, not him. He'd barely said two words to her since the whole fiasco anyway, granted she'd been trying hard to avoid him since they 'talked' but still, if he really wanted to talk he would have found her right? The Latina sighed as she realised she was thinking about him again, she was complaining about everyone talking about him to her but then she goes and thinks about him, how stupid she was. Suddenly very aware of the fact her boyfriend was giving her an intense look; she was brought out of her thoughts.

"So did you enjoy last night Gabby? I definitely had so much fun"

Gabriella smiled brightly to delay her response...last night...oh yeah, Cody had taken her out on a date and it was well...interesting...she guessed. They'd gone to the Cinema first which would have been great had they seen something they both liked. He'd taken her to see some crazy horror movie and he'd been so absorbed in the content that he'd failed to see her cringing into the corner of her seat, trying desperately to shield her eyes. Movie genres were the type of thing you were supposed to discuss prior to movie dates, right? I mean Troy always asked her what she wanted to see and knew that she hated horror movies with a passion. Being the nice girl she was though, she'd let it slide and hoped the evening would get better but well let's just say the second half of the date involved a fast food restaurant and after bumping into a group of his friends, a trip to the arcade. It wasn't necessarily in the category of 'awful' but it was definitely far from romantic and nothing close to date material.

Hearing her name being called out, Gabriella returned to the present and cleared her throat "Oh sorry, I'm in a world of my own today. Last night was fine, thanks for taking me out" The smiled plastered on her face was fake but Cody didn't notice and instead smiled happily and pushed his girlfriend lightly against the lockers behind them and kissed her.

They were suddenly interrupted by the clearing of a throat and Gabriella silently thanked God for the intrusion. Kissing her boyfriend shouldn't be such an annoyance but with Cody it felt like he was the one who always had to be in control of their make out sessions and she wasn't that big on hallway PDA.

"Hey Shar, hey Tay...what's up?"

Cody just groaned not so silently at the interruption and rolled his eyes before kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and hollering a short "Catch you later" and making his way to his own locker.

"Okay, Gabs, we have to talk" Sharpay almost demanded this as though she had all claim over her best friend's time.

Gabriella looked between her friends and raised her eyebrows "Okay, so what did I do now?"

Sharpay jumped straight in, like a charging bull, ready to get what she wanted. "You and Troy need to make up, this whole situation has become stupid and we're all fed up of you two acting so damn stubborn and..."

Taylor placed her hand over Sharpay's mouth, knowing that her approach was not going to do anything at all. "Look, Gabs, you know we love you, right? You're our best friend and we care for you and we just feel that the longer this goes on between you and Troy the worse things are going to get. You two have been best friends for a while now Gabs and while we understand fully what happened between you two was not to be taken lightly, there's no use wasting more time than necessary..."

Gabriella sighed and shook her head, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately. "Guys, please, just drop it. What happened between me and Troy is nothing to do with anyone else and how and when I decide to forgive him is my problem not yours"

"But..." Sharpay couldn't even begin to understand how someone could be so stubborn.

"No, I don't want to discuss this anymore guys, I know you only care for me but I and Troy will work things out in our time. Besides I told Troy that an apology isn't enough so the ball is in his court. Maybe he doesn't want our friendship as bad as you think..." Gabriella just shrugged and gathered her belongings for class.

Taylor nodded her head sympathetically and in understanding before swiftly changing the topic to the school dance the coming Friday. Despite being annoyed, Sharpay couldn't refuse the gossip of outfits and dates and she decided she would drop it for now and hope the boys had better success with Troy.

* * *

Troy Bolton sighed deeply as he watched his best friend walk the halls with her boyfriend, all lovey dovey and cosy. It was nauseating to see and he shook his head and banged it against the locker as he leant backwards on it. Two weeks later and things still weren't fixed and it wasn't for a lack of wanting either. He'd tried on numerous occasions, after plucking up the courage, to go and talk to her and persuade her that he wanted their friendship – he even had a friend date all planned out that he knew she would love and would help their friendship on the road to recovery but everything kept getting in the damned way. Well, when he said everything, he mostly meant Cody. That boy was constantly draped around Gabriella and was definitely hogging her. Even outside of school, he always seemed to be hanging around as though he knew it would annoy Troy to no end and he'd be right, it did. He'd never liked Cody, there was just something about him that didn't sit right – no one was that perfect and sweet as well as popular. No way. He hated the guy even more so than ever as he watched him steal away his best friend and get to spend all the time he wanted with her...it should be him laughing and joking with her and him making her feel better but he didn't stand a chance with him always around. He wanted so bad to make things right, he missed his sweet, funny, beautiful, smart and sometimes a little crazy, best friend. Something felt so wrong when they weren't talking and apart...he somehow felt like he was missing a huge chunk of him.

"Hey hoops, you look like the world is about to end..."

Zeke nodded in agreement with Chad as he watched Troy carefully, noticing the direction he was looking in. "Man, you have got to sort things out with Gabs, it's been long enough! Do something instead of moping around like you lost the love of your life or something..."

"Yeah dude, _like you lost the love of your life or something_, to quote my man Zeke here. You're practically pining for her right now Troy so grow some balls and make her listen to you"

Troy groaned "Guys, I'm not pining for anyone and I certainly never lost the love of my life or whatever you two are implying. I just miss her being around, you know? She's supposed to be my best friend and I messed it up. I tried talking to her but every time I try she's with _him _or she's avoiding me like the plague"

Chad rolled his eyes as he listened to his best friend. "Well, try harder. Look here she comes with the girls, go and talk to her now, it's the perfect opportunity!"

Troy watched his best friend walking towards them and watched her laughing with the girls and talking animatedly about something the he didn't particularly want to know about. Lost in watching her, he was surprised as he felt a sharp jolt to the back and found himself now in the line of path of the girls. He glared over to his friends who were laughing and looking as though they were proud of themselves.

"Now is your chance man, don't blow it" Zeke whispered just loud enough for Troy to hear and Troy sighed in defeat. There was no way he could move out the way and not look stupid now, he would just look cowardly and as though he didn't want his best friend back. "Fuck" he mumbled as she grew closer and closer towards him.

"Um hey Gabriella, can we um, talk? Please"

Sharpay grinned wickedly "Oh she'd love to talk to you Troy, just love too"

Gabriella turned on her heals to face Sharpay but found her two best friends had walked off with Zeke and Chad – they'd set this up and she should have seen it coming. Sharpay just didn't know when to leave things be, she always had to make things right on her time.

"Troy" The petite brunette nodded in acknowledgement.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness; everything he'd wanted to say for the last two weeks was suddenly gone from his memory. He was having a temporary brain meltdown as he stood in front of her which was not the best start. "Gabs, please, I really want to make things right between us. I've been trying to talk to you all week but it seems as though things keep getting in the way..."

"Get to the point Troy, we have homeroom" Her voice wasn't harsh nor cold, just impatient and frustrated as she tapped her foot against the hard floor.

"Yeah, okay. I miss you Gabby, I miss us, I made such a huge mistake and I'll never forgive myself for that but I swear on my own life that I'll spend forever making it up to you. We can take it slow so you can build your trust up again. I have such a great friend date I want to take you on to help with that...just please, at least think about it?"

He was pouring his heart out in the middle of school, there were people around, of course many were on their way to homeroom by now but still there were still some people about. She could see the sincerity in those azure eyes that she adored so much mixed with regret and something she couldn't quite define. He was truly sorry and although it wasn't going to make everything right, it was a start. "Okay Troy, I'll think about it, okay?"

Troy nodded and let out the breath he hadn't knew he was holding as he watched her retreating form – she was going to think about it, that was a great start. Progress was being made, even if it was slow – he could hold out some hope of things returning to normal.

Gabriella paused halfway down the hall and turned slowly "Oh and for the record Troy, I missed us too" She let her gaze linger on him for a few seconds longer as she chewed her lip shyly, before turning and making her way to class.

* * *

**Hellooo wonderful people! Hows this for a quick update? ;) I was inspired last night and so here is your next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed, it means a lot to hear your thoughts and ideas. Some of you review every time and I love you all for it. The next chapters are going to be more interesting for sure, so keep reading 3 REVIEW please and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up ASAP. **

**I own storyline only, all rights go to rightful owners.  
**


	16. Spring Fling

_Previously:_

_Troy nodded and let out the breath he hadn't knew he was holding as he watched her retreating form – she was going to think about it, that was a great start. Progress was being made, even if it was slow – he could hold out some hope of things returning to normal._

_Gabriella paused halfway down the hall and turned slowly "Oh and for the record Troy, I missed us too" She let her gaze linger on him for a few seconds longer as she chewed her lip shyly, before turning and making her way to class._

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Spring Fling**

East High was full of hustle and bustle as teenagers of all ages scurried out of classrooms and headed for the nearest exit. Gabriella too was included in this commotion which held excitement and a buzz that would make you think these kids were either high or it was summer vacation. Well it was neither one nor the other; in fact it was actually the day of the school dance. The latest school dance – or the Spring Fling as it was so tastefully (or not) called – would be held tonight in the gymnasium for the students of the school. Gabriella had found herself strangely looking forward to tonight as it would be her first dance with her boyfriend and she and the girl's had arranged to get ready together at her house.

"Gabriella!" A rough voice called out from the midst of a crowd of students all heading for the large red doors that would take them to freedom.

Gabriella turned around at the sound of her name and smiled slightly at the sight of her boyfriend heading towards her, trying desperately to not be dragged out the doors by the rowdy students. "Hey Cody" She giggled lightly as he stumbled his way over to her.

"Phew that is one excited mob of students there" He joked as he leaned against the locker besides his girlfriend. "Anyway, just wanted to make sure the arrangements for tonight our final? We're meeting here at 7pm right?"

Gabriella nodded in confirmation "Yeah. The girls and I are getting ready at my house and then my Mom is going to drop us off here for 7pm"

Cody nodded "Okay. I'll see you later then" He kissed her lips quickly before pushing his way through the crowds in search of the exit.

Gabriella hollered a 'goodbye' after him before grabbing her stuff and heading to meet Sharpay and Taylor in the car park. Something inside her wondered why he hadn't even asked what she would be wearing tonight or more specifically what colour her dress was so he could plan his outfit to co-ordinate somewhat. She shook it off and thought how it didn't really matter – she was going to have fun getting ready with the girls and then dance the night away.

* * *

Troy couldn't say he was particularly looking forward to tonight; he had no girlfriend, no date or no best friend to go with. He never flew solo at these events – he and Gabriella often went together or he had a date. Gabriella – the mere thought of her made him sigh, things were a little less frosty between them but he was still waiting for Gabriella to agree to give him another chance. Of course it had only been a couple of days since he'd begged her too at least consider trusting him again but he was impatient, he'd had enough of not being able to talk to her and laugh with her. His life sucked without her in it and only now was he truly realising how much.

Not that his parents were making any of this any easier – they adored Gabriella to the point he was sure that even she had done something wrong, she would instantly be forgiven. She was like an angel in their eyes and although he could see the attraction to her, it was hard to live with when they knew how badly you'd screwed things up lately. He was sure they'd sooner have her as their child right now rather than him but as much as he wanted to please them by putting things right, the ball was now officially in Gabriella's court. He was waiting for her to give him just the smallest of chances so he could make it up to her.

"Troy, Dude, are you okay? You're like in a world of your own, again!" For once the guy bugging him wasn't Chad, it was Zeke.

Troy snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged his shoulders "I'm alright man; I was just thinking is all. Hey do you have a date for tonight?"

Zeke smirked, wanting to have a little fun. "Wow, I'm so flattered Troy, I mean, you're a great guy and all but I'm just not interested in you that way. Here are us thinking you were secretly in love with Gabriella when all the time you were batting for the other team..." Zeke bit back a laugh and put a mock serious look on his face.

Troy's eyes bulged at the serious look on his friend's face "I-No, Man you have it all wrong, I was just wondering if you had a date is all and yeah..."

"Chill dude, I'm just messing around with you. I knew what you meant" The tall African-American laughed heartily before returning focus to Troy "No, I don't have a date tonight man and it's not for lack of trying but neither does Chad, we're all in the same boat"

Troy nodded and the pair parted ways, agreeing they'd see each other later. Troy felt slightly relieved and a tad better that he wouldn't be the only one there alone without a date but he still wished he was going with his best friend rather than his two guy friends.

* * *

Later that evening the girls could be found giggling wildly in Gabriella's room as they put the finishing touched to their makeup and outfits before leaving.

"Gabriella you look amazing, Cody is not going to take his eyes off you all night" Sharpay smirked as she painted her nails a hot pink to match her knee length dress.

Gabriella blushed profusely and swatted Sharpay on the arm "Shut up Shar. You look good too though, that pink is such a gorgeous shade. You look hot too Tay"

"Thanks Gabs" Both girls replied before the threesome made their way down the stairs were they were greeted by flashing cameras and overbearing parents who thought they were going to senior prom or something.

"Enough Mom, can we go now, I don't want us to be late" Gabriella moaned out as she rolled her eyes – she hated nothing more than this part of going to dances. She loved her mother but why must she insist on photos?

Mrs Montez sighed "Fine fine, go get in the car then"

* * *

The music was blasting and the parking lot was buzzing with energy as students made their way into the dance currently in full swing. Taylor and Sharpay had headed on in while Gabriella waited for Cody who apparently had issues with keeping time.

"Hey Gabs, you look hot" Cody's eyes travelled the length of her body, taking in the just above knee length dress which was a beautiful purple colour and the long tanned legs which seemed so much longer in the silver heels she was wearing.

Gabriella was startled at his presence that wasn't there just mere seconds ago but regained her composure and smiled "Thanks Cody, you don't look so bad yourself"

"Shall we go in?"

Gabriella nodded and they made their way in to the busy gymnasium that was decorated in a variety of bright pastel colours with flowers hung around and placed on tables to make it look 'spring like'. She had to say it looked a lot less tacky than she'd imagined and it made the gym look totally different to usual.

"So, do you want to dance?" Cody asked but to any observer they could see the question was forced and his voice lacked any sign of interest or want – the question was out of his duty as a date.

Gabriella smiled brightly "Sure, I'd love to dance"

So for the next few songs both Gabriella and Cody danced on the floor amongst the hundreds of other students currently filling up the room including her best friends and Gabriella danced until her feet pained. "That was fun Cody but I think I'm going to get a drink and sit down for a couple of songs"

Cody smiled and nodded "Sure thing babe. I'll come find you in a while then"

Gabriella just nodded and headed to the nearest table to grab a drink and rest her weary feet from the heels she had chosen to wear.

* * *

Troy was bored, so incredibly bored. The gym looked like a cross between an Easter party and a nature garden and was making him want to puke with its cheeriness. Several girls had asked him to dance but he just wasn't interested, he just wanted to be left in peace to wallow in self pity.

He was currently walking back from the drinks table to the table he and the guys had sat on all night when he noticed that Gabriella was now placed at the table with her feet up on a chair. "Um, hey Gabs..."

Gabriella looked up, smiling slightly "Hey Troy"

"Uh not that I mind but is there a reason you're sitting at this table?" He tilted his head to the side as he asked her, wondering why she could have chosen his table to sit at.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know this was your table. I just wanted to sit down to rest my feet" She laughed lightly without meeting his eyes and made an effort to move.

"You don't have to leave you know, I won't bother you..." Troy desperately didn't want her to leave; this was the longest conversation they'd had in a while.

Gabriella smiled and shrugged her shoulders "I need to find Cody anyway; you haven't seen him have you?

Troy almost snarled at the mention of her boyfriend but refrained from doing so. "Nope, not seen him since you guys were dancing earlier..."

"Well I best go find him"

Troy just nodded and waved her off as she left the table, feeling gloomier than before.

* * *

It was a half an hour later when Gabriella was about to give up on finding Cody; she'd looked in most places and couldn't find him and no one had seen him either. It was so hot and stuffy in the gym now that she just needed some air but as she made her way towards the closest exit, she spotted a head of dark hair in the corner and smiled.

"Cody! Cody..." She hollered over the loud music as she got closer to her boyfriend.

The music was too loud and he failed to hear her shouts so instead she decided she would sneak up on him – it would be fun to watch him jump and she smiled widely at the thought. However the closer she got the more her smile turned into a frown; her boyfriend seemed to be talking to some other girl in the corner of the room. Her logical side told her that he was allowed to talk to girls and it could be completely harmless so she pressed her way forward.

"Cody! I've been looking for..." The beautiful teen paused mid sentence and her body froze as she witnessed the sight in front of her. Her boyfriend, the guy she had been dating and had come to the dance with, was kissing another girl. Scrap that – he was making out with another girl; his hands were roaming over her body like they were dogs in heat.

Cody pushed the girl off him and looked at Gabriella like a deer caught in headlights; this definitely was not part of his plan. "Listen Gabby, this is not what it looks like, she came on to me, I was trying to push her off...I like you, not her or anyone else"

Gabriella broke from her trance and her face contorted into anger mixed with grief "You-you jerk, I seen what you were doing so don't lie to me. You enjoyed it just as much as her; well I hope you two will be very happy together"

Her voice wavered and she spun on her heels and ran towards the exit of the gym, the tears now rolling freely down her soft cheeks as she made her way outside to the fresh air. She felt as though she couldn't breathe and she felt so hurt but so angry – she wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there forever at this moment.

* * *

Troy was listening to Chad talk about food and the most amazing pizza he had ended up having for his dinner that evening but his eyes were focused on the door. He was watching people come in and out and observing the couples in particular – trying to guess which ones would last and how long and which ones were merely together for certain 'benefits' that often came with a relationship. He was clearly bored but his little game was far more entertaining than paying full attention to Chad for the rest of the night.

He was just about to observe the couple currently walking through the door when a girl in a purple dress pushed right through them and ran out the doors towards the school exit. His mind knew instantly it was Gabriella and he found his feet sprinting across the gym, dodging crowds and pushing past others as he fought to catch up with her. A million questions raced through his mind and he swore if Cody had anything to do with this he would beat the crap out of him without hesitation.

Finding his way out the front of the school he spotted his best friend sitting by the fountain with her head in her hands and sobs escaping her mouth. His heart pained as he watched the sight in front of him, she looked pretty beaten up.

"Gabs, what's wrong?" Troy asked softly as he approached his friend carefully, still aware they weren't exactly on speaking terms.

Gabriella looked up to find a concerned looking Troy looking down at her and another sob escaped her mouth. He looked so worried and concerned right now and she hadn't exactly been the easiest person to talk too lately.

Troy pressed further when she didn't order him away and sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Ella, please, you have to tell me what happened in there tonight..."

"I-he..Cody" She couldn't even form a whole sentence as her body shook with heavy sobs; tears streaming down her now mascara stained cheeks.

"Fuck, did he do something to you Ella? If he so much as laid a finger on you, I swear to God I'll make sure he never walks again"

Gabriella shook her head "H-he kissed s-someone else" The words were whispered as though she saying them loud would be shameful and wrong. Saying the words set another bout of tears off and she clung to Troy tightly.

Troy was seething, his eyes were burning with anger and his teeth were clenched as he tried to breathe deeply to compose himself. That idiot had cheated on his best friend, he had never liked the guy but he didn't put him down as the cheating on your girlfriend type of guy. He would find that guy on Monday and teach him a lesson or two but right now he had to concentrate on Gabriella, she was distraught and hurting and she needed someone to lean on.

As if sensing his anger, Gabriella looked up and met the ocean blue eyes of her best friend "Troy, don't do anything stupid, please? He's not worth it and I-I don't want you to get hurt over me"

Troy stared into her mocha orbs and sighed in defeat, he knew he'd never betray her, he'd done that once and he'd learned his lesson the hard way "Fine but don't expect it to be easy for me – the guy is scum"

Gabriella's tears continued to fall as Troy wrapped his arms around her petite frame and pulled her closer to him and let her cry into his chest. He couldn't bear to see her so shook up and hurt like this but he could only be glad that he was here to comfort her – having her in his arms felt right – it felt right to comfort her and he felt an overreaching need to protect her from the world and never let her go.

* * *

**HURRAY for quick updating - how fast did I get this chapter out to you guys? I'm currently feeling very inspired to write and its getting more interesting with each chapter =D Thanks for the reviews, they're helping me along with updating quicker! Some of you review every time and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for being dedicated and staying with me on this =) Though I'm sure a few more would be appreciated whole heartedly =D I'll try and work on getting another chapter up in the next couple of days while I have free time. Enjoy and REVIEW please 3 **

**I own the storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners.  
**


	17. Falling

**Chapter 17 - Falling**

The Albuquerque night air was cooling down rapidly as the stars appeared in the dark sky above and the spring fling continued on. Anyone watching the two teens seated on the fountain from a distance would smile and 'aw' at the sight of two young lovebirds cuddling close and taking in the crisp Friday night but how wrong their assumptions would be. Troy was still comforting a much calmer Gabriella outside the front of the school and there was nothing about the pair remotely romantic or happy.

"Ella are you feeling better? You want me to take you home?"

Gabriella sat up and smiled ever so slightly as she shivered from the cool air now surrounding her petite frame as she left his warm embrace. "Yeah, if you don't mind..."

"You're cold Ella – here..." Troy shrugged off his smart black jacket – draping it around her bare shoulders to keep her warm. "Let's get you home before you get hyperthermia or something"

Gabriella smiled genuinely "It's not cold enough for hyperthermia but thanks for the jacket and for, you know...taking me home and stuff"

Troy simply nodded and guided the tired and emotional girl to his car that was parked in the car park around the side of the school; helping her in and setting off for home.

The car ride was quiet...a sort of contemplative quiet more than a deathly quiet but neither felt the need to talk as the nights events were playing through their minds. Gabriella was hurt and angry while Troy was plain furious at what had happened; all he wanted to do right now was use Cody as a punchbag but he knew he wouldn't – Gabriella had requested him not too.

By time Troy had reached their houses, he realised that Gabriella had fallen asleep and he smiled at the sight. She looked so peaceful and cute when she slept as though she was an angel and he could easily watch her until she awoke. However considering she was only his best friend he concluded that was odd and instead jumped out of his car and made his way to the front of the Montez household.

The green door swung open as the young teen approached "Troy, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the dance?" Anna Montez enquired curiously as she eyed the jacketless Troy who had mascara dried tear stains on his white shirt.

Troy nodded "I should be Anna but I've brought your daughter home. Something kind of went down between her and Cody tonight so she was quite upset and wanted to come home..."

Just then Robert Montez came to the door and his frown suggested he'd overheard the conversation. "Troy son, what's going on? What did that guy do to my daughter and where is she?"

"Gabriella is fine, she's asleep in the car so I had to knock before I brought her in and as for Cody well I guess he wasn't the most faithful guy out there but I'm sure she'll explain the full story to you tomorrow"

"I swear to God above if that boy so much as laid a finger on my daughter..."

Anna placed a reassuring touch on her husband's arm "Honey, Troy already explained that he never touched her, let's not scare him, he did nothing but bring your daughter home safe and sound"

Troy cleared his throat uncomfortably "I'll just get Gabriella and place her in her room, if that's okay?"

Both parents nodded and Troy walked to Gabriella's side of the car and picked her up gently, letting her fall back into his arms as though it was the most natural thing in the world. Walking up the stairs proved a slight challenge but after finally making it to the top he walked down the hallway and opened the third door on the right. Gabriella's room was spacious and grown up – the walls were plum and a beautiful pastel green with a four poster bed and French doors that lead to a balcony.

Troy carefully lay Gabriella down in the middle of her bed and he watched as she snuggled up into the pillows without waking up. He sat beside her and pushed her dark curls out of her face, his fingers lingering a little longer than was really necessary. "God, she's gorgeous..." The words slipped out as he stared at the girl in front of him who had streaks of mascara running down her cheeks from the tears she had cried that night. Catching himself, Troy's eyes widened – he'd just called his best friend gorgeous and the way he'd said it, it sound like...like he was in love with her. There was no way he could be in love with his best friend, right? I mean how cliche was it to fall in love with your best friend? It was also wrong; there couldn't be more than friendship between them. No not at all, just no.

As he made his way to the door to leave, he stopped and took one last look at the beauty before him and he cursed. He cursed because his heart felt like it was going to burst with love and admiration for her and he cursed because he was obviously delusional right now and needed to get his head on straight. There was absolutely no way he loved his best friend in that kind of way. No way.

* * *

Gabriella woke as the bright sun shined through her window and onto her face and she groaned - all she wanted to do was stay in bed forever and become a hermit, she didn't want to think about Cody or what had happened. Wait...she was in bed...she didn't even remember getting here...and she was still fully clothed in her dress. Her frown turned into a small smile as she thought of Troy – Troy must have brought her in after she fell asleep in the car last night and evidently left his jacket with her.

She was going to have to return his jacket and thank him for last night; he had been such a gentlemen and listened to her blubber for the best part of an hour. She'd also need to remind him to stay away from Cody, she loved that he wanted to defend her honour and it made her admire him but she didn't want him to get into trouble or hurt...Cody wasn't worth it. She just wanted to move on and forget about him as quickly as possible, it's not as if she was in love with Cody anyway, it just hurt that he thought so little of her.

After showering and dressing, Gabriella made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she was met by both parents eyeing her with concern and curiosity.

"Gabriella, my baby are you okay? What on earth happened last night? I swear if that boy laid a finger on you..."

Gabriella held her hands up as a signal to stop "Daddy, stop, I'm fine. I promise. He didn't touch me and I just want to forget about him"

Robert focused on his daughter and seeing her serious look, he sighed and shook his head. "Whatever you say Princess, whatever you say"

Anna rolled her eyes at her husband but smiled slightly, it was sweet to see for him to be so protective of his daughter but also frustrating when he overreacted. "Now that's sorted – you must remember to thank Troy for last night sweetheart. Such a gentlemen for brining you home and taking care of you; you don't find many boys like that these days"

"Yes, I agree. There's something about that boy that makes me like him more and more. He's nothing like that boy you called your boyfriend. You should find someone like him to date in future, it would sure ease a worried father's mind" Robert smiled to himself at the thought – for any father the main worry for his daughter was who she would end up marrying but if she was to end up with someone like Troy, he wouldn't mind at all.

Gabriella groaned and banged her head on the kitchen island. This conversation was heading places she did not want to go; her love life was none of her parents concern – especially her fathers. "I'm going out. I have to give Troy his jacket back and maybe I'll go for a walk or something"

* * *

Troy awoke to the sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table and groaned as he reached over to see who it was. It was a message from Gabriella. The thought of being awoken was no longer an issue as he scrambled to open the message.

_Meet me at the park? Love G xxx_

Troy grinned and jumped out of bed to get dressed as quickly as possible. Seeing Gabriella was always the highlight of his day and he was hoping that things could go back to normal after the last few weeks. He also wanted to ensure that his best friend was okay after what had happened last night with that slime bag. He was still ready to kick his ass but he couldn't risk Gabriella being mad at him all over again. Once was enough and it had almost killed him.

Stepping out he door, Troy had realised he had failed to text Gabriella back to confirm that he would indeed meet her at the park. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he opened a new message and typed back.

_Sure thing. On my way now, give me ten minutes! Love T xxx_

* * *

The park was busy as to be expected in the typical New Mexico sun and the fact that it was Saturday meant the park was heaving with children of all ages and parents who were desperately trying to keep track of their bundle of joys. Troy worked hard to avoid the hyperactive children running around and the dogs that appeared to have just as much energy as he made his way toward the small fountain in the east side of the park. The fountain was kind of like their 'place' whenever they went to the park, mostly due to the fact it was quieter around there than anywhere else in the park.

Approaching the fountain his heart skipped a beat or 20 as he spotted the brunette sitting on the edge of the fountain lost in her own world. She was wearing simple jean shorts with a cream camisole and her hair was up in a messy bun with sunglasses placed over her beautiful mocha orbs. Troy was almost speechless as he approached his best friend and his heart was pounding far more than it should be as he came to a stop in front of her.

He cleared his throat slightly "Hey Ella"

Gabriella was startled for half a second before looking up and meeting the most intensely blue eyes – Troy's eyes were always an amazing cerulean blue but today they seemed much more intense than ever before and they were memorising. Snapping out of her daze, Gabriella smiled and stood up to greet her best friend with a hug. "Hey Troy"

The pair clung to each other as though they were a couple being reunited for the first time in a while and although part of this statement was true, the other was certainly not. The best friends had been apart for a while but they were not a couple of any sort despite the fact they could so easily be mistaken as one by onlookers.

The hug had taken Troy by surprise but it was by no means a bad thing he thought as he wrapped his arms around her petite frame and placed his face close to hair to smell the familiar coconut smell that was typically Gabriella. He held her close and tight and it felt like the most perfect thing in the world. However he soon realised that once again those feelings he'd been experiencing so often lately were rising up again and he pulled back in an attempt to control those feelings and push them back down.

"So Ella, is everything okay? How are you feeling?"

Gabriella sat down and gestured for the sandy haired boy to sit beside her. "I'm fine Troy. I wish everyone would stop worrying so much. The guy is an ass but I'm not going to let him get the better of me"

Troy studied her carefully and could see that she was trying her best to forget what had happened and decided to drop it. "So what did you want me for Miss Montez? Not that I mind but all things considered I suspected to be the last person you would want to see..."

"Troy, I forgave you for what happened. You're my best friend and I don't want to be without my best friend any longer" The smile that graced her tanned features was a happy one. "Besides I wanted to say thank you for last night. I'm sure you had better things to do than listen to a girl blubber all over you and then fall asleep on the ride home. So thanks" Her mocha orbs met his blue ones for just a second before they cast to the floor in slight embarrassment of the previous night.

"Hey, you have nothing to thank me for. You know I'm always there for you Ella and I like taking care of you. Besides it was no problem at all. You're as alight as a feather so putting you to bed wasn't much of a problem if you don't count the fact I found it difficult to manoeuvre the stairs!" A chuckle escaped his mouth as he remembered his slight struggle going up the stairs.

Gabriella too laughed "And you're supposed to be Mr Basketball Star. Well I thought basketball stars were supposed to skilful and coordinated"

"No fair Montez! I was carrying you so I couldn't see where I was going. Besides you're one to talk miss klutz" Now the basketball star knew he had the upper hand – his best friend could be the biggest klutz around sometimes and many a time he'd saved her from injuring herself.

Gabriella pouted and pulled out her best puppy dog eyes that she knew worked every time "You're a meanie" Her hand poked him in the chest lightly for added emphasis but as quick as it touched, it pulled back.

"You okay?"

Gabriella smiled "Absolutely. I think I just got an electric shock from you or something. I always knew you were a weirdo" Her tongue stuck out of her mouth at him before she darted up and ran for her life, knowing Troy would be hot on her trail after teasing him.

Troy merely laughed at the beauty as she made her escape before running after her to get his revenge.

* * *

**I own nothing. All rights go to rightful owners.  
**

**Hey everyone! So I apologise that this is so very very late. Its been half written for a while but then I've been working a whole lot and not really had the time. Then I was on holiday so yeah, I do apologise. I'm hoping to be more productive from now on and I am so greatful for those of you sticking around to wait for updates - you guys are the best. Life just kind of gets crazy sometimes and gets in the way. Anyway we're getting closer to the end now - I'm not quite sure where I'm going to end this yet but when I figure it out, I'll let you all know xx**


	18. Project: Love?

**Hello my lovelies :) So incredibly sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long. I'd say I have an important reason but I really don't. I've had a social life and I just didn't have the inspiration to write until now! But I'm back to finish this off once and for all. This is Chapter 18...Chapter 19 is already written and will be up ASAP. I think there will be around 3 Chapters left and then I'll be finishing 'Harsh Realities'. Those of you that read that one too, I know it hasn't been updated in a very very long time but I do intend to finish what I started. Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Gabriella pouted and pulled out her best puppy dog eyes that she knew worked every time "You're a meanie" Her hand poked him in the chest lightly for added emphasis but as quick as it touched, it pulled back. _

"_You okay?" _

_Gabriella smiled "Absolutely. I think I just got an electric shock from you or something. I always knew you were a weirdo" Her tongue stuck out of her mouth at him before she darted up and ran for her life, knowing Troy would be hot on her trail after teasing him._

_Troy merely laughed at the beauty as she made her escape before running after her to get his revenge._

* * *

**Chapter 18: Project: Love?**

East High was its usual bustling self the following Monday morning as Troy Bolton made his way through the halls to his group of friends who were chatting animatedly by his locker. He was running later than usual today which probably explained why his friends were waiting by his locker instead of anywhere else.

"Hey Guys" He nodded towards the group before turning to focus on the one person he was always excited to see even if he had just spent a whole weekend with her. "Hey Ella" he grinned as he scooped her into a bear hug.

Gabriella revelled in the hug as she wrapped her petite arms around his muscled frame and squeezed him tightly. Troy's hugs were always the best and she loved how he smelled. "Hey Troy" The reply was muffled as she snuggled into his chest.

Troy was equally as pleased to have her in his arms after the past few weeks and as he took note of her familiar vanilla scent, he tried desperately to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Don't mind us at all, will you?" Sharpay smirked as she watched the pair interact. She only wished they were an actual couple.

Chad nodded his head in agreement, his afro bouncing with it. "Yeah, dude, you just come in and say 'hey' to us and Gabs here gets special treatment. So not cool"

Troy pulled out of the tight embrace he had his best friend in and instead put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. "Dude, do you want me to hug you when I see you? It can be easily arranged..."

Chad's face said it all as it screwed up into disgusted look and the gang laughed at his ability to create the most ridiculous facial expressions.

Troy chuckled before slapping his friend on the back "I didn't think you'd like that idea man so stop complaining"

The gang laughed and chatted some more before the bell rang out to remind them they had to make their way to homeroom or forever be lectured by Mrs Darbus. The school week had officially started, all over again.

* * *

Health class was the first lesson of the day for Troy, Gabriella and Chad and the one lesson that no one worried about. Health class always passed by uneventfully for the most part and it seemed practically impossible to fail – even for Chad.

"Good morning class, I trust you all had a good weekend. Let me tell you how you're week will be just as fun..."

The class all turned their attention to their young, attractive teacher with eyes full of interest and questions.

Miss Winters laughed at her students and rolled her eyes. As soon as they heard the word 'fun' they became alert and interested all of a sudden. "As we've been concentrating on relationships and family matters of late, this week you will each be looking after your own baby and managing family life. Of course these are not real babies but we will monitor your reactions and responses and will know if you do not care for the child correctly. You will be split into pairs and given a set of instructions"

Chad laughed at the thought of this project – it wasn't like she was really going to fail them if they didn't care for the child properly. It wasn't even real and they all had better things to do including homework.

"Mr Danforth, I suggest you take this a little more seriously considering the project is worth 50% of your final grade. Now listen as I call out partners..."

The class simply groaned and hoped that at least their partners were people they could get along with if the project was counting for so much of their grade.

* * *

"Aw look she's a Daddy's girl already"

"Nah she definitely prefers her beautiful Mommy"

Troy and Gabriella laughed and bantered back and forth as they walked down the halls towards the cafeteria with their 'child'. They'd been lucky enough to be paired together for their health project and so far they were enjoying every second.

"Careful Daddy, you need to support her head properly" Gabriella scolded playfully as they sat down at their usual lunch table.

Their friends apart from Chad were sitting at the table already and looked more confused than ever before as they watched the two coo over a 'baby'.

Taylor was the first to speak "Um, guys? You want to explain..."

Gabriella and Troy looked at her confused for half a second before realising they'd not been in the same health class.

Gabriella giggled "You guys look so confused. It's a project for Miss Winter's health class, we have to look after a 'baby' for a week and do all things parent like such as managing budgets and so on"

Sharpay and Taylor shared a look, a look that told each other that it was no wonder the two had been put together as a pretend couple as they already acted like one on so many levels in real life.

"Well that's cool, I think. Glad I'm not the one taking care of a screaming doll for a week though..." Sharpay expressed coolly as she observed the now shrieking baby doll.

Zeke nodded in agreement, somehow the loud wailing coming from that doll made him not want kids, ever. "Guys, can you keep that thing quiet? It's really hard on the ears..."

"I kind of have to agree with Zeke here. It's a little intense to hear that when you're eating lunch" Taylor observed cautiously as she watched the pair try to soothe the crying.

Troy smiled apologetically at his friends as he tried to quell the crying and find out what the 'baby' wanted. "What is wrong with her?" He asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Here let me take her" Gabriella had babysat for a local family many times and was used to dealing with a crying baby.

Troy watched in admiration as Gabriella rocked the baby doll back and forth and shushed it rhythmically. His heart swelled with love as he noticed the crying subside and their pretend daughter begin to quiet down in her arms – she had natural motherly instincts. "You have the mother's touch Ella, I think you can look after her from now on" His blue eyes sparkled as he joked.

Gabriella giggled before turning mock serious "Nuh uh Daddy, this baby needs both parents not just one. I'm not the sole caretaker remember, we have to share responsibility"

"Yeah, I know. I'll help look after my girls, don't worry"

Gabriella felt her heart melt slightly at those words and as he threw a wink in her direction she felt her knees go weak. She wondered why but then reasoned that the Troy Bolton wink was enough to send anyone into a flurry and he probably did it to most girls anyway.

As the pair concentrated on playing with their 'child' and cooing over it like a real couple would the rest of the gang watched, entranced by how natural it all seemed.

Sharpay turned to Zeke and Taylor "Either of you feel as warm and happy as I do about how comfortable they seem like that?" The words were hushed slightly so as neither Troy nor Gabriella would here.

Zeke nodded as she smiled at the couple "Yeah, if you look at the other couple's doing the same project, it's all weird and awkward but for these two, it's like it's supposed to be this way..."

"That's because it _is_ supposed to be this way. Those two are just too stubborn to ever realise they're perfect for each other. They have that look – the look of love, everyone can see it yet they can't...it's frustrating yet weirdly cute at the same time..." Taylor huffed out quietly, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of the situation as she too watched the pair.

"Uh, guys, why are you staring at us?" The blue eyed boy asked as he and Gabriella focused their attention back to the group.

This in itself was rare as once the pair were wrapped up in each other's attention it was unlikely they would notice anyone else until they were interrupted.

To Sharpay, Zeke and Taylors luck and thankfulness, Chad interrupted them all as he sat down at the table looking exhausted and irritated. "This project will kill me, the doll never stops crying! I've tried everything"

Everyone laughed as the 'baby' started to cry again and Chad banged his head on the desk repeatedly.

"Chad, try rocking it and making shushing sounds..."

Chad raised his eyebrows at his best guy friend and looked between him and Gabriella who seemed to have perfected the art of parenthood already. Trying his advice, he rocked his 'son' back and forth and shushed it. "How on earth did you become the expert, Troy?"

Troy chuckled at his friend and pointed to Gabriella "I learned from the best...Ella has this parenting thing down"

Everyone laughed at his honesty before falling into a group conversation about the health project and what else they were expected to do.

* * *

Gabriella groaned and let her head fall back on to Troy's sofa as the 'baby' cried for what felt like the hundredth time that day – God knows how she was going to survive the whole week.

"Hey, I've got it, you sit there and relax"

Gabriella smiled gratefully at her best friend and watched as he fed the baby doll the 'bottle' they had been given with it. He was rocking her gently as her fed her and she couldn't help but think how perfect the scene looked. Troy liked to think he was fumbling mess when it came to babies and he'd learnt all he knew from Gabriella but looking at him now, Gabriella knew that wasn't true. He was just as much a natural with babies as she was. She liked that in a guy and she liked how he was taking this seriously – so many guys would just leave the project to the girls but Troy_ wanted_ to be involved and _wanted _to help her. His large frame holding the tiny little baby doll, stooping over slightly to peer at it as it fed with his floppy falling into his cerulean eyes made her heart skip a beat.

Troy flopped onto the sofa and sighed "All taken care of but I did just realise that we didn't even name her yet! I mean I know it's a doll but if we're supposed to be pretending this is real and all..." He trailed off seeing the smile on his friends face "Uh, Ella, what's with that weird smile?"

"I just think its sweet how you're taking this so seriously. Also I love naming things..."

Troy's cheeks turned a light shade of crimson as he realised how involved he'd become in this but he liked it. It reminded him of many of the dreams and wishes he held. "Right, so...names?"

"How about: Eleanor?"

The blue eyed boy shook his head "No way. It sounds old, like an old lady - how about Alyssa?"

It was Gabriella's turn to shake her head "No. I hate the nickname 'Aly'"

Troy rolled his eyes "How about Madison then?"

"Too common, how about Summer? Sounds so cute" Gabriella smiled.

Troy groaned and rolled his eyes at her "You've got to be kidding? I'm not naming my kid after a season. How about Elisabeth? After her Mommy"

Gabriella scrunched her nose up at the thought "I don't really want my kid named after me as sweet as the thought is. How about: Eloise?"

"That sounds really weird so...no"

The brunette threw her hands in the air and sighed "This is stupid Troy. We're never going to agree on a name at this rate. A name for a doll for a project at school" Her curls shook slightly as she shook her head at how stupid they were being about a name.

"It's not my fault you reject perfectly good names and choose stupid names"

Gabriella glared at him "No I don't"

"Yes you do" Troy glared back his head leaning towards her to make his point.

"No I do not! You choose stupid names"

"No you do"

"No you do"

Their faces were millimetres apart as they glared at each other while arguing. They were so close their breath could be felt on each other's faces and their eyes could be seen more clearly than ever before.

Gabriella could barely breathe as she looked into the deep blue eyes she had come to adore so much. They were so blue with a sparkle about them when the light shone on them and they made her feel funny inside. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was but it definitely wasn't right to feel like that.

Troy was breathing heavily as he stared into the deep brown orbs that had locked with his. They were so close that a tip of his head and he could kiss those luscious pink lips that spoke such intelligent things every day.

Gabriella broke in to their reverie with a whisper "How about Grace?"

Troy thought about it for a second. Grace – it sounded so nice and it reminded him of the girl in front of him. She was so graceful and beautiful. "Grace...I like it. Grace Elisabeth...it was a question rather than a statement.

Gabriella smiled slightly and nodded - her mouth unable to form any coherent words as she felt his breath on her lips. His warm minty breath whispered on her lips and she felt herself falling apart. She knew this shouldn't be right but she couldn't pull away.

As they were about to close the distance, a shrill cry filled the room, breaking them apart as they both jumped at the sound. Their 'child' was crying and they both sat their wide eyed and tense.

"Uh, I'll get her this time" Gabriella muttered as she made her away across the room to the baby doll.

Troy simply nodded as he mentally kicked himself for almost kissing his best friend. There was no way she even thought of him in any other way.

After seeing to the baby doll, Gabriella sat on the sofa with it on her knee for some sort of comfort. The tension could be felt. "So..."

Before the awkwardness became worse, they were saved by Troy's parents who had returned from work.

"My, my, what on earth is this? I have a Grandchild I have no idea about..." Lucille Bolton laughed as she spotted the baby doll on Gabriella's lap.

Both teens laughed, glad for the company. "Oh this is Grace Momma, its part of our school project..." Troy explained.

"I see, I see. Well do tell us more" The older woman requested as she walked toward the kitchen and indicated the teens to follow her.

Gabriella and Troy rushed to follow – explaining everything in detail as they did, eager to not have to sit alone together and wanting to move past the awkwardness that had just been created by the 'almost kiss'.

* * *

**I own the storyline only. All rights go to rightful owners. Please review :)  
**


	19. Decision

**Hello guys! Well I told you I'd be back with a new upload asap and here it is. I'd really appreciate your REVIEWS...If you read it, just leave me a little message at the end :) I'm working on CH20 so watch out for that soon! (Please be aware that CH18 was uploaded just the other day so if you didn't read that, please do before reading this!)**

**Special thanks to these guys for reviewing all the time: Pumpkinking5, Bluebell140 & Yogaluva =D  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_Before the awkwardness became worse, they were saved by Troy's parents who had returned from work. _

"_My, my, what on earth is this? I have a Grandchild I have no idea about..." Lucille Bolton laughed as she spotted the baby doll on Gabriella's lap._

_Both teens laughed, glad for the company. "Oh this is Grace Momma, it's part of our school project..." Troy explained._

"_I see, I see. Well do tell us more" The older woman requested as she walked toward the kitchen and indicated the teens to follow her._

_Gabriella and Troy rushed to follow – explaining everything in detail as they did, eager to not have to sit alone together and wanting to move past the awkwardness that had just been created by the 'almost kiss'._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Decision**

"Gosh, I'm such an idiot. I almost _kissed_ her. Kissed her! I mean how stupid can I get? She's my best friend. That's all we are and that's cool but now I've made it all weird and awkward and she probably hates me..."

Troy paced up and down his room, frustrated, his hand running through his shaggy hair every now and again. What on earth had he got himself into?

"Now we have to do this project together too and make it all the more awkward. I can't believe I got so caught up in the moment. But then I didn't see her pulling away or anything...she was starting intensely at me too. I'm so confused, what if she does like me back? How am I supposed to know?"

Troy stopped pacing and sat on the edge of his bed next to the baby doll, his head in his hands. "It's driving me insane. I think about her all the time and when she talks all I want to do is kiss those plump lips. I can't keep hiding these feeling away, it's going to kill me"

The tanned boy looked up and sighed, he really was going insane – he was talking to a freaking doll, an inanimate object that couldn't even move let alone talk. He groaned loudly before moving the doll to his desk chair and lying down on the bed. As he tried to calm his mind his eyes caught the photo on his nightstand – it was a candid photo of him and Gabriella laughing together at the park and the sight made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Troy was nervous as he watched his best friend walking toward his locker with Sharpay and Taylor by her side the next morning. She looked incredible in a pair of skinny jeans and a flowing tank top and it was hard to contain the urge he had inside him to walk up and just kiss her.

"Morning ladies" Chad, who was besides him, offered to the girl's while nudging his best friend out of his trance.

Troy glareed at his friend in a 'there was no need for that' kind of way "Dude, watch the baby, if she'd have fell, we would have failed"

Chad just rolled his eyes at his friend and fell into conversation with Sharpay and Taylor and eventually Zeke when he finally arrived. This left Troy and Gabriella who weren't quite sure whether to hug or not as they stood beside their friends slightly awkwardly.

Troy cleared his throat in an attempt to speak; if he acted normal then everything would be okay...he hoped. "Um, hey Ella, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. A little tired but I suspect you're more tired considering you had our little baby doll all night?" She smirked slightly before giggling as she pointed at the doll Troy held in his arms. Troy was definitely not a morning person and definitely not someone who appreciated being awoken in the middle of the night and to the olive skinned teen, this situation was hilarious.

"Oh yeah I had a great night. She just kept crying every couple hours and I definitely didn't appreciate being woken up" The blonde haired boy rolled his eyes dramatically.

Gabriella giggled even more at him because she could imagine his very reactions to hearing a screaming child in the middle of the night.

Troy shook his head at her and poked her playfully "Just you wait until tonight Montez! You'll be woken up all night and I can sleep peacefully..."

"Well we'll see who copes better then won't we? I'll definitely cope better than you Mr I need 10 hours sleep"

"Hey, I'm a teenage boy; I need plenty of food and plenty of sleep to survive! It's scientifically proven..." Troy anncounced confidently as he leaned against the steel lockers. In reality he had no clue if it was proven or not, he was just guessing and hoping for the best.

The Latina raised her eyebrows at him "And here's me thinking you never paid attention in lessons, though you did exaggerate a tiny bit their wildcat"

Troy puffed his chest out and beamed like a small child who had been praised "I told you I'm good at everything"

Gabriella burst out into another fit of giggles and Troy soon joined in as the pair of them doubled over, trying to catch their breath in between laughter.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Chad asked - his face contorted into a look of confusion.

"I-I...Gab..." Troy made an attempt to explain but found he was unable to talk during his laughing fit.

Sharpay rolled her eyes but smiled "Trust them two to end up with the giggles. It's probably nothing we'd ever get anyway – it's probably a private joke knowing them two"

The others nodded as they watched their two friends laugh about something none of them had any clue about. This was often the way with Troy and Gabriella and they knew that, the pair had become so close that they often shared things none of them knew about. However none of them minded as they loved to watch the two of them together because something about their happiness around each other was contagious, it made them smile too.

* * *

The day had passed with relative ease and the awkwardness that both Troy and Gabriella had dreaded appeared to have passed, though the pair were very rarely alone to know for sure.

"Are you sure you won't wait for me Ell? I can give you a ride then..."

Gabriella placed a hand on his arm in reassurance and felt something as their skin connected but shrugged, concluding it must have been an electric shock again. "I'm fine Troy. I'll walk home with Tay and I'll talk to you later, okay?" She shrugged "Besides someone has to look after our darling daughter"

Troy sighed; he hated her walking home alone. He felt protective of her and even though he knew she'd be fine, it still concerned him that she was walking home. She was smiling at him in reassurance and he couldn't help but smile back. Her cute smile and those lips just made him unable to be anything but happy around her. "Fine, just be careful and I'll come see you later"

With that Gabriella hugged him goodbye and the pair clung on for a while before each said their goodbyes, Gabriella leaving the gym while Troy headed over to his afro haired friend who was practising free throws.

Chad through the basketball in his hands into the hoop before turning to his friend "Dude, would you just tell her you like her already"

"I-what? Chad have you gone crazy or have you been eating too much sugar again?" The basketball captain was more than aware of what his best friend meant but he decided to play dumb - he wanted to avoid this conversation.

"Dude, it's clear to the world that you like her as more than a friend so stop feeding me your bullshit and tell her already"

Troy frowned and grabbed the ball "Chad, I don't like..." He paused midsentence as he noticed his friends 'stop lying to me' look and sighed heavily. "Shit man. What have I got myself into?"

Chad shrugged "I have no idea man but you really like her don't you?"

"Yeah, I think, I think I might...love her"

Saying those words out loud stopped both boys in their tracks as they hung in the air. Love was a pretty big word, it was a a pretty big deal too and it meant a lot. Putting those words out there made Troy realise how much he had held inside lately, how much he had ignored and pushed to the back of his mind. He, Troy Bolton was in love with his best friend. His beautiful, smart, funny and all round adorable best friend - the girl he had met a mere few months ago.

Chad was the first to break the thoughtful silence "Dude, seriously? That's, that's wow, that's big man; really big. You can't not tell her; she needs to know" Chad patted his friend on the shoulder sympathetically as he watched him struggle with his thoughts.

Troy nodded "But what if she doesn't feel the same? I don't want to ruin our friendship"

"Well it's either let your friendship fall apart because you can't handle your feelings or tell her how you feel and maybe get to keep your best friend and gain a girlfriend"

Troy was shocked by his friend's words – he'd never heard Chad think so deeply, he barely thought at all. "That was deep man and I get you. You're right, I guess I have to tell her"

The bushy haired boy nodded and smiled at the thought his comment was considered 'deep'. "The sooner the better man – the longer you leave it the worse it's going to be"

Troy didn't have a chance to reply as the team were called to practice by Coach Bolton but his thoughts were anywhere but on the basketball they were supposed to be practising.

* * *

Gabriella could currently be found humming along to the music in the background of her room as she finished off her homework. She'd managed to get through most of it without her and Troy's 'child' crying and disturbing her and for that she was grateful. She smiled to herself at how weird saying 'Her and Troy's child' was; it was a sentence she'd never imagined she'd say until now. Something about the sentence warmed her insides immensely though and she found herself smiling brightly or as some would say 'crazily'.

"Good evening sunshine"

Gabriella almost fell off her chair with fright as Troy made his presence known to her. "Troy Alexander Bolton, you almost gave me a heart attack! Don't do that again!"

Troy simply laughed at her from his place in the doorway "Sure thing Ella. So how have my girls been?"

"Fine, though your pretend daughter over there has cried virtually nonstop since we got home from school. She shut up long enough for me to do my homework though which is good!"

"Honestly Ella, how you get any enjoyment out of homework is beyond me"

Gabriella twisted her mouth to the side and tapped her pencil against it as she thought "I don't necessarily enjoy my homework, I'd just sooner it was done and out of the way so I can do more fun things. Plus I want good grades, you should try it sometime" She poked her tongue out at him playfully.

Troy smirked "I could but then I could just get you to help me as always..."

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded but laughed at his honesty.

The muscular boy simply shrugged and made his way to sit on the end her queen sized bed covered in a flowery bread spread. He loved how simple but girly her room was. Her rooms were a lavender colour with framed photos hanging on the walls of friends and family. The furniture was all white and she had her own bathroom and a walk in closet but the best part, in his opinion of course, were the French doors that lead onto her very own balcony. The room was cosy yet spacious, it was girly yet not childish, it was simply Gabriella and he loved anything that reminded him of his best friend because he loved her.

"Gabriella we need to talk..."

* * *

**I own nothing. All rights go to rightful owners. PLEASE REVIEW :)  
**


End file.
